The Mysterious Man Hunt
by super-sirius-saves-the-day
Summary: It's been years since Puck left and even longer since the Scarlet Hand terrorized the residents of Ferryport Landing but now Uncle Jake has been kidnapped by an organization far more sinister and it's up to Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck to save him and the rest of the world.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Grimm, long time no smell," I heard a deep cheery voice call out before something cold and sticky hit me in the back of the head. I ran my hands though the slime and examined my fingers before whipping around to face him.

"Puck, aren't you supposed to be with Uncle Jack?" I questioned angrily. I watched as a smug grin lit up his face and he lowered himself to the ground, his pink wings folding into his back. That's right, I said wings because not only is Puck the most aggravating boy I have ever met, he is also the immortal son of Oberon and Titania, the Trickster King.

"Listen ugly, I'm here because I need your-" he faltered a moment as he seemed to struggle with his next words," I need your-," He continued but stopped himself yet again. His immense pride twisted his handsome features as he tried to finish the thought. Finally when I could take it no longer, I told him to spit it out.

"Damnit Grimm I need your help," His smug smile had vanished and a heavy scowl had taken its place.

I couldn't help it I started to laugh. Having Robin Goodfellow in my small Ferryport Landing apartment begging for my help was something I had imagined for the past seven years. However seeing him in front of my sink of dirty dishes didn't fulfill the romantic fantasies devised by my fourteen-year-old self, instead it was comical. However Puck was not amused.

"Are you really going to just stand there and mock me? I need your help Sabrina or rather your Uncle does," He took a step closer, "Brina, your uncle has been kidnapped, and I'm not sure who has him."

"What do you mean you don't know who kidnapped him? How do you know someone is kidnapped but don't know who took him?" I shouted angrily. I wish I could say that I started to be rational and had calmed sat down with Puck and talked about a plan. However I am not lovingly know as the hotheaded Grimm fro no reason. So instead I spent the next ten minutes screaming at Puck about pretty much everything from Uncle Jake to why my cramped apartment cost so much.

"Are you done?" he asked annoyed at my outburst. With a hoarse voice, I nodded and sat down. "Good, now go pack Stinky, we've got a Grimm to find."

So, by now, I'm assuming you have concluded that I'm not your average nineteen year old. I am a descendent of Wilhelm Grimm, one of the Brothers Grimm, and for the past eight years I have been living with and helping fairy tale characters, or Everafters as they prefer to be called, with their day to day lives. I have killed a giant, broken a sleeping curse, and been Toto in the wizard of Oz. But that was back when all of the Everafters were trapped here in Ferryport Landing, for seven years they have been free to wander the world. And here comes the best and weirdest part thanks to a power hungry magic mirror and a smart wolfish old man, I am an Everafter too. I don't have any special powers or beauty like a princess (I mean I'm not ugly) but I'm a Grimm and that makes a fairytale detective, someone who jumps in whenever there is a problem. And it looks like I've got a new case, the only thing left to do is to call my sister Daphne Grimm, my partner, and get to work.

"Hey Daphne, I got something to tell you," I began before the phone was ripped out of my hands.

"You didn't think I'd tell you before Marshmallow, did you?" The Trickster King asked with a smile. He puck the phone back in its cradle and pick up my bag bore grabbing my hand.

"You told my fifteen year old sister first?" I cried in disbelief and ripped my hand free from is grip, ignoring the warm tingling feeling that ran from the bottom of my palm to the tips of my fingers.

"Of course I did, I mean I know we're engaged and everything but I didn't know if I could count on you to really mess with some Everafters anymore." He said before grabbing my hand again..

"First of all," I began, anger rising up inside me, "We are NOT engaged and second of all I live in Ferryport Landing! ALL I DO IS HANG OUT WITH EVERAFTERS!" I screamed. Puck just let out a small chuckle before grabbing my face and pecking me softly on the lips, an action so surprising and pleasant I followed him mutely to the flying carpet outside.

"Come on Ugly, you've been living with the sweetest and weakest of us. We are going against villains who are so bad I am almost scared. And everyone knows we're engaged, after all you are the one who spilled the beans seven years ago."

He commanded the carpet to lift us up and as we flew across the wonderful state of New York, I felt the need to point out to him one small detail.

"The future changes Puck, we've seen it happen before."

"Okay, whatever you say Ugly. Oh by the way, how old are we?" He asked and I realized that although I had been growing normally like any mortal, I was really an Everafter controlling my own age.

"Nineteen, but I don't understand why you are still growing with me." I said voicing my concerns, I would have thought that Puck would have just stayed twelve years old when he left with Uncle Jack.

"Because Brina, I think fiancées should stay the same age."


	2. Chapter 2

"So where are we going again? You don't even know who took him," I asked the pink winged man flying besides me. I tightened my grip on the corners of the faded carpet as I waited for his response. But when I looked up I realized that he was snoring and at any second he was going to plummet to his death.

"Carpet up to Puck," I instructed and it lurched upwards until Puck was uncomfortably sprawled across my lap. For the next hour or so he slept on me despite my attempts to wake him. I screamed in his ear, tickled his neck, punched him in the stomach, and even put lipstick on him but to no avail. He would not wake up. Finally I decided that drastic times called for drastic measures so I propped him up on my lap, pressed my lips to his ear and screamed,

"Peter Pan!" Puck's eyes shot open as he jumped up.

"Where is he?" But I was too busy falling through the air to respond. Just when it seemed like I was going to be impaled by a branch on one of the trees I was falling rapidly towards, I stopped falling. Something strong was holding me still and when I opened my eyes I saw Puck's blue eyes wink at me before flying me back to the carpet.

"See, I knew you needed me," He said arrogantly, his smile growing even wider by the second.

"It was your fault that I felt," I protested but he simply shrugged it off.

"Ehh, poh-tay-toe pah-tah-toe. Anyways Smelly, we are going to visit Beauty, the Beast, and mini Beastette." He said, answering my earlier question. I was about to yell at him for ignoring me and pretending to sleep when I realized it would be pointless. Puck would always be an enormous pain in my ass. I ran my hand through my now wind blown knotted hair and pulled it back in a pink elastic.

"So why are we visiting them again?" I asked while I pulled out a peanut butter jelly sandwich from my bag.

"Well, there's a new big, bad Everafter club called The New Hope and apparently Beast is a good guy now and has been trying to track them and figure out exactly how they plan on achieving their goal. Now give me some of that sandwich." He ordered and I reluctantly surrendered half before resuming our conversation.

"And what is their goal?"

"World domination of course, what else?" He said casually before sitting down next to me on the carpet and falling asleep. As his jam covered thumb drifted towards this dirty face, I wondered how he could possibly be nineteen years old and still act like he was six.

I pulled out my Grimm journal and began to write for the first time in months.

July 12th

It's a very good thing its summer and I decided not to take a summer biology course because I have been dragged away by Puck or Robin Goodfellow so that I can save my uncle, Jake Grimm. Apparently the Scarlet Hand was only the first power hungry organization to surface because a new order has formed. According to Puck-and I don't know how accurate he really is-The New Hope is another club of Everafters who are determined to rule over the humans. I have to say this news has really surprised me, mainly because I had finally outgrown my childhood suspicions of Everafters and was accepting them and myself as normal beings. Even more shocking, we are flying on a magic carpet to visit Beast and ask him about his research on them so that we can bring Uncle Jake back. Hopefully the next time I write, I will be able to say who took him and why.

The sun was starting to set as I placed my journal back in my bag and prodded the sleeping nuisance.

"Brina, are you ever going to let me sleep?" He complained noisily before wiping his face on the sleeve of his torn sweatshirt and sitting up.

"Well you said they weren't far and we have been flying for hours so I was hoping you could tell me where we are going." I said impatiently as I watched his face slowly wake up and fought the urge to smooth down the curls that stuck straight up on his head.

"Oh, they're in Michigan. In fact they are directly below us." He jumped off the side of the carpet, flying towards the ground at an alarming speed.

"Carpet, follow Puck." I instructed and hung on for dear life as we hurtled towards him. When I reached the ground, I rolled up the magic flying carpet and tucked it into my bag and continued to chase after Puck who had decided to race through the streets.

After ten minutes of darting in and out of traffic I found myself in the lobby of a very posh hotel, gasping for air.

"Smelly, you are out of shape. I'm pretty sure the old Sabrina was far more energetic than you." He said with a wink. Well I had had about enough of Puck's stupidity so I did what any self-respecting Grimm would do. I punched him in the gut.

As he clutched his lower abdomen, I asked the man at the check in desk politely if he could tell Mr. and Mrs. Beaste we were here to meet them. He phoned the room and informed us that the couple wanted us to meet them up there.

"They are in room number 324, and Miss, please take care of your boyfriends I don't think he's feeling well." He said while gesturing to Puck who was moaning about his stomach hurting.

"Thank you sir, I will."

The elevator door open with a cheerful ding and I found my stomach knot in anticipation of hearing of the new organization. If it was anything like the Scarlet Hand, I was about to have a very difficult summer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes Ugly, keep up." I glanced over at the smelly man beside me before turning my attention back to the Beast. He was wearing a crisp white button down that strained slightly against his thick torso and was sporting a grey fedora that matched his trendy slacks. If one wasn't looking to closely, he would just seem like a high school linebacker who had grown up and worked at a very prestigious law firm. However upon further inspection, you could see that there wasn't a gap between his beard and hairline, in fact his entire face was covered in a thick layer of coarse fur and that small white tusks protruded from the sides of his mouth. He had meaty hands that were covered in the same fur but with his proud face and towering build, one would simply view him as intimidating and would never dream of staring for more than a second. Except his beautiful wife, Beauty, of course who looked at him with such love and admiration that I almost forgot how much trouble he had helped to create when he was a member of the Scarlet Hand. But I couldn't shake the thought from my mind completely and I felt my heart hammer slightly as he continued to inform Puck and I about what we would be up against.

Apparently The New Hope's plan is to activate a thousand year old curse that immobilizes all non-Everafters for three whole days. The Everafters in the organization would then have three days to take power of all major cities and imprison all humans who would prevent them from rising to power. And all the spell requires is the consent of three Grimms.

It seems like after all of these years, the only thing between Everafters and world domination is a family who became Everafters.

"Well, Smelly, it looks like we're all safe as long as you don't do anything stupid," He smiled, "Yup, we are all doomed."

I swear on the Book of Everafter, I am going to murder Puck if it is the last thing I do.

After meeting with the Beast and Beauty, their daughter Natalie offered to take us out to dinner at her favorite restaurant and unfortunately I couldn't think up a good excuse before Puck happily agreed. Natalie was a tall woman, around 6'3", with brown hair and harsh brown eyes. She had a rather thick figure like her father and used to scare all of my classmates back in middle school. However now she had met the love of her life and was constantly sporting a lopsided grin that showcased her slightly pointed teeth. And when Natalie wanted to terrify others all she had to do was transform into a beast herself but I had heard that she hadn't shifted in nearly five years.

We had just arrived at the Golden Corral, a buffet style chain restaurant when she excused herself to use the bathroom. Puck and I quickly grabbed trays and promised to meet her at a table. As I walked past the long tables filled with food, my stomach grumbled loudly. After selecting a generous amount of mac 'n' cheese, a slice of sausage pizza, a small salad, and a bowl of cubed cantaloupe, I was ready to eat.

"Wow Piggy, you haven't changed at all," Puck teased as he sat across from me at the table. I scowled at him before shifting uneasily on the polyester cushion. Natalie should have finished in the bathroom by then, I was ready to stand up and pull Puck out of the restaurant with me when I saw her marching towards us, a heaping tray in one hand and a hand in her other. The hand belonged to a much shorter but very attractive man with clear blue eyes and jet-black hair. He had a lean build and carried himself with a certain swagger that made him seem like the life of any party.

"Hey Sabrina, Puck, please meet my boyfriend Jacques.' She said in a sweet, shy voice as her cheeks flushed pink. I noticed his lack of tray and was about to ask when he seemed to have read my mind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. And in case you were wondering, which you are, I don't really eat food." He said before flashing us a white, fanged smile. A vampire. It made sense that they would meet seeing as they would both be hunting in the woods constantly for food. While werewolves, I suppose Natalie was a werewolf or a werebeast in any case, could eat regular food, they preferred to catch it themselves. And most vampires in this day and age hunted animals exclusively, claiming that human blood was far too polluted to taste good anymore.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said, while they sat down. I could see in an instant that the two wouldn't be talking to us much more that night. Not out of rudeness, but simply because they didn't seem to notice anyone else in the room. Which left me with Puck.

"Are you going to finish that?" The attractive dirty blonde across from me asked as he shoveled obscene amounts of food into his mouth. A paper bib he had made from a napkin caught globs on food as they spilled out of his open mouth. And although I was thoroughly disgusted I couldn't help but realize that the old Puck wouldn't have even used a napkin.

"Go ahead," I sighed when I realized I no longer had the appetite to finish the slightly cold mac 'n' cheese in front of me. His blue eyes twinkled as he lifted up my bowl and poured the remainders down his throat. I wish I could say the night got better after we left the restaurant, but it only got worse.

After saying goodbye to a slightly entranced Natalie and Jacques, we started to make our way back to the magic carpet. Puck said he knew where we had to go next but refuse to divulge any specifics, simply insisting I would like it. Which, of course, only reinforced the idea that I wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, we are going to visit Daphne?" I asked in surprise, wondering where my younger sister could possibly be hiding out. When we spoke on the phone a week ago she was at her prestigious boarding school in Massachusetts but I was willing to bet that wasn't where we would be meeting her.

"Yes Sabrina, we are going to visit Daphne, how about a game of cards?" He sat down across from me on the flying carpet and pulled a deck of cards out of the small pouch he had attached to his hip. I was about to question him, seeing as the cards were too big to have come out of such a small leather pouch but realized it was probably magically enhanced like the old car my Granny Relda used to drive everywhere.

"Puck, don't you think we are going a little too fast on this flying carpet to be able to play cards?" He just looked back at me and smiled.

Soon enough we were pulling into a fancy hotel or rather on top of a fancy hotel. Puck guided the magic carpet to the roof of the Four Seasons and then proceeded to break in through the door on the roof that led back inside the hotel.

"Puck, what are you doing? We kinda need to pay for a room in the lobby?" I asked, confused as to why we were sneaking around one of the fanciest hotels I had ever seen.

"Relax Ugly, I got this covered." He flashed me a mischievous grin before lifting me bridal style and flying down the pristine hallway as he looked for a certain room number. I held on tightly, praying he didn't decide to drop me for the hell of it and hoped that no one walked down the hallway and saw us. After a couple minutes of exhilarating terror as the thought of being seen, Puck seemed to find what he was looking for. He carefully put me down and proceeded to knock on the spotless, white door labeled 929 in bold, gold lettering.

"'Brina, Puck!" Daphne exclaimed in excitement after swinging open the door. My little sister was nearly my height, at an impressive 5' 8", and appeared bright eyed and bushy tailed despite the late or rather early hour.

"Hey Marshmallow, do you have any food? I'm starving." Puck complained and marched into her room. I let out a small groan of annoyance while Daphne laughed and walked over to the mini fridge.

"I have some of Granny Relda's meatballs. I made 'em but they're her recipe." She opened a tupperware container filled with gag inducing bright green meatballs smothered in a creamy red sauce. However instead of feeling the urge to acquaint his head with a toilet like myself, Puck licked his lips and snatched them from her.

"So Daphne, why aren't you in school?" I asked and watched the excited teen pale slightly.

"Don't freak out 'Brina but I'm doing online school so I can help get Uncle Jake back." Was I the only one who didn't know about Uncle Jake? How long had everyone else known? Judging by how cozy Daphne's suite looked, she had been there for a couple weeks at least. I was about to ask a bunch of questions when I was hit with an overwhelming desire for sleep and couldn't think of much else.

"You know what at this point I'm too tired to care, where can I sleep?" I asked wearily. She sighed in relief, no doubt because she had expected a long lecture on the importance of high school and living an ordinary life. I would still talk her to tears on the subject later but now I needed to close my eyes.

"You can use that bed, we'll talk when you wake up." I gave her a quick hug and climbed under the puffy comforter and let my exhaustion swallow me whole.

When I woke up the sun was streaming through the open window and a warm arm was snaked around my waist. I sighed in contentment and wrapped the arm tighter around me before coming to my senses.

"Puck!" I bellowed, "What are you doing in my bed?" I demanded, trying to forget how nice it had felt. The sleepy man rubbed his eyes for a moment before turning on his other side and closing his eyes. Extremely pissed off, I pulled a dirty blonde hair out of his scalp and jumped back as he popped, his expression mirroring my own.

"What would possess you to rip out my golden locks? He asked angrily.

"What would possess you to climb into bed with me?" I spat back. The two of us then stared one another down until Daphne walked in with a smile on her face and interjected happily,

"Oh good, you two are up." I hit Puck in the arm once before turning my attention to Daphne and plopping down next to her on the plush blue sofa.

"As if I would sleep on the ground. Why do you have to be such a princess?" Puck muttered before sitting down next to us and ignored the dirty look my only sister gave him. Everyone who knew Daphne, knew how highly she thought of Snow White and princesses in general.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked Daphne. She opened up a bag of Starbucks pastries and handed me a croissant.

"It's time for you to meet, the leader of our side. Peter pan." Before I knew it, I was staring at a broken window and the bad of a pink winged man barreling away from the Four Seasons. I then said a quick goodbye to Daphne, promising to meet up with her later that day and ran to the roof to fetch my flying carpet. Puck was going to kill himself or even worse, Peter freaking Pan.

Hey Guys,

I am so so so sorry this is delayed. I was visiting a friend and was unable to post this. I want to give a special little shoutout to hasic10, who this chapter is dedicated to. I hope you liked it. So far she has been the only reader to give me feedback, please everybody tell me what you think. I have no idea what I'm doing wrong or right and frankly all of these ghost readers are terrifying me so please give your opinions and suggestions for the story so far. I will try my hardest to get another chapter up this weekend.

-SS

vote. Comment. Fan.


	5. Chapter 5

As I approached the slightly dingy, sulking boy, I wondered how delicate one had to be when a slightly self-absorbed fairy-boy discovers that he has to ask his rival for instructions on how to save his adoptive uncle's life. I decided to be rather blunt. Puck didn't need to be pampered any more.

"Puck, grow up. Peter Pan is a forever tweenage boy who dresses exclusively in green and flies around with a band of other dirty, smelly boys." I said, maybe a tad to harshly. Judging by Puck's pissed off expression, I had flown past "a tad too harsh" and had body slammed him with a rather cruel reality check.

"Forget it Grimm, you wouldn't understand." He turned away from me and sat down on a bus stop park bench. A little put off myself, I decided to show Puck exactly how sensitive Sabrina Grimm could be. So I sat down next to him on the bench and tentatively placed my hand on his back.

"Then explain it to me Puck," I said as gently as I possibly could while rubbing my hand back and forth. His muscles tightened slightly and I was afraid that he would snap at me again but he let out a loud sigh and lifted his head out of his hands.

"Alright, well imagine you have a reputation that you have worked hard to achieve but no one remembers who you really are because they assume that every "smelly tweenage boy", as you so beautifully put it, is Peter Pan. Now pretend that you just found out that the boy you have been trying to distance yourself from your entire life is now your leader. So no I can't just grow up! I was supposed to be the boy who never grew up and now because of you, he's the only boy forever frozen at twelve and I'm nineteen years old! I'm turning into an adult Sabrina!" He stood up and started to pace back and forth agitatedly.

"Puck," I began but he stopped me,

"Can you just leave me alone?" I looked into his clear blue eyes and almost gave in. Almost.

"Listen, I know this sucks. Believe me I do but I also know from experience that sitting around feeling sorry for yourself doesn't help anyone. Puck I know you didn't want to age, but subconsciously you did. Otherwise you would still have a high-pitched voice and be a foot shorter. So come on, we have to help Uncle Jake. Yes, we have to meet with Peter Pan and honestly, who cares? We both know that you could be running the show but you'd rather be on the front line with a wooden sword, delivering vengeance." I walked over to him and grabbed his face so that he was looking in my eyes again. A slight smile crept onto his face, illuminating the boyish grin that would never age. And I realized that maybe, just maybe, Puck could truly mature a smidge.

"Let's go show Pan who's boss, Ugly."

Or not.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you're the infamous Trickster King?" A handsome teenager said warmly, his green eyes shining brightly, "And you must be The Sabrina Grimm." He extended a hand towards me, which I quickly accepted. Puck, however, wasn't as eager to shake hands with boy he had hated his entire life.

"And you're the boy who never grew up, funny, it kinda looks like you grew up." Puck said coldly. I moved to elbow him in the side but he gripped my hand in his and held it firmly at his side. Peter Pan glanced quickly at our hands before continuing on with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well, people don't really take a twelve year old seriously, even if that twelve year old has been twelve for hundreds of years, so I aged a bit. I'm still a teenager, just under eighteen and just old enough to go back to Neverland, but now I can lead a group to take on the New Hope. So how old are you Puck?" He asked, a challenging smirk on his face.

"Too old for Neverland. Come on Sabrina." He pulled me with him away from the new leader. I tried to think of something I could do to help him in any way and settled for squeezing his hand slightly and saying,

"I guess gingers don't have souls." He smiled a quick fleeting smile before saying a rather vulgar comment that involved emptying himself of human waste. At that I found my sympathy for Robin Goodfellow returned to its normal non-existent level and I walked back over to Peter who was now talking to my sister. She was playing with a center of her palm and I couldn't help but notice that she was holding back to the urge to bite down on it in excitement. And I couldn't blame her; Peter Pan was a legend among Everafters and good looking to boot. With his short, copper hair, devilish grin, and his vivid green eyes, Pan was a regular heartthrob.

"So, Sabrina, how did you get involved with Puck?"

"Well Granny Relda-" I was abruptly cut off,

"I mean romantically." His grin grew wider and just as I was about to set him straight, Daphne pitched in.

"Oh they've been engaged since they were like twelve." She said happily.

"Just because Puck said that does NOT mean its true!" I protested turning towards Daphne. I was so sick and tired of everyone insisting that he was my soul mate. Just because one time my future self told me that she had married him didn't mean I would. We had altered history; as far as I was concerned I could end up married to a plumber named Gary who currently lives in Nebraska. Hell, because of the whole Everafter thing, I could end up marrying a guy who isn't going to be born for another fifty years, assuming we succeed in stopping The New Hope and I'm not brutally murdered along the way.

"Whatever you say," Daphne said in a singsong tone, which indicated just the opposite, before continuing normally. "So what's Neverland like?" She asked excitedly.

"Magical, maybe I'll take you there sometime. I could take you too Sabrina." He said a little too suggestively for a man who was supposedly twelve a couple weeks ago.

"Sorry, I'm nineteen," I smiled apologetically, "Bummer, well I'm going to find out where the hell Puck ran off to because I really don't want a pink-winged man to make Channel 7 News tonight." I then exited the Four Seasons Hotel fro the second time that day to find Puck. He really needed to stop disappearing.

Thankfully he picked the exact same place to sulk so I didn't have to search for him, however, now it was night and freezing and my patience was just about used up.

"Are you here to yell at me again?" He asked calmly as I sat down next to him on the park bench.

"That depends, why are we sitting here again? Are you feeling sorry for yourself or are you coming up with a plan to motivate yourself to get along with Peter Pan?" He looked at me for a long moment before opening his mouth to say something and then stopping himself. I decided to continue talking if he wasn't going to respond.

"Listen Puck, I know you hate him and although I don't think he's the most amazing guy in the entire world, I think he's a good guy and we should hear him out. And honestly, even if he's a giant jackass, he has information and connections that will lead us to Uncle Jake. Right now saving him is my top priority, and after that, is figuring out a way to stop these New Hope weirdos. So can you please play nice so we can accomplish those two things?"

"Well I don't really have a choice do? You still obviously need my help." He turned to me, a grin lighting up his handsome face. He stood up and lifted me into his arms before flying towards the hotel.

"I have one question though, Ugly," He began

"Yes?"

"Why do you keep denying our engagement? I'm starting to think you're not really madly in love with me. Sorry let me rephrase that, I'm starting to think you really don't know that you're madly in love with me."

"I'm not!" I shouted into the chilly, dark air as I tried to get the idea through his thick skull.

"Nice try. Prepare for landing." I held on tight as I looked around at the unfamiliar area.

"Puck, this isn't the hotel."

"I know, there's someone I want you to meet." As I looked at the giant laser tag building in front of us, I tried to picture who Puck could possibly want me to meet outside of a laser tag building. Or rather, inside a laser tag building. He grabbed my hand and dragged me inside, I was wearing a special sensor vest and holster before I knew what was going on.

"Ready?" He darted into the dark room and hid behind a wall with a glow in the dark blue circle on it. I quickly ran behind him, scanning the room for any other people. I know I should have been thinking business and should have taken Puck back to the hotel but I hadn't played laser tag since my sixteenth birthday and was way to excited to leave.

I fired a quick shot at Puck's unsuspecting back before running away and ducking behind a pillar. I noticed that my white jacket was glowing so I slipped it off and folded it up and stuffed it inside my black t-shirt so I was more camouflaged. After that moment, I can't really tell you what happened except that I whipped Puck's ass as well as the butts of the other ten kids in the game. By the time the game was over, I was sweating and was only wearing my black tank and jeans.

"So, Brina, where on earth did you learn how to play like that?" Puck asked in awe as we drank cherry slushies in the brightly lit party room, waiting for his friend to show up.

"I used to go to the Laser Quest in Ferryport Landing with Daphne a lot after you left." He started to say something else when a beautiful Chinese girl with long dark air sat down across from us. Puck immediately gave her a hug and introduced her to me.

"Sabrina, meet Princess Badroulbador." I shook her hand and told her my name before asking how they knew eachother. She smoothened out her pretty summer dress before telling me about herself.

"My husband, Aladdin, has a magical lamp that contained a djinn but he has granted us three wishes and no longer lives inside it. But I think we can summon him again to help stop this New Hope group. I may not be royalty anymore but I love my life and I don't want anyone to destroy it."


	7. Chapter 7

I spent that night pouring over old Grimm journals back at the hotel, trying to find any mention of djinns but it seemed like the Grimm family had never come in contact with one before. However I wasn't one to give up quite so easily so I started searching djinns on the internet, hoping to find any real information amongst all the romanticized details created for novels and movies. If I had been back in my apartment, I would have been able to read through every fairytale I owned but we had only brought the family journals with us. About four hours into the search fro information, Puck joined me. He never said anything, just quietly sat down next to me and began reading. He was just as unsuccessful as I was and by the time the sun started to stream in through the window, I was exhausted and feeling hopeless. I didn't know how to summon a djinn who had already granted three wishes and I was not even the slightest bit closer to saving Uncle Jake.

"Sabrina, go to bed." Puck said softly before gently taking the laptop out of my hands.

"I can't, I have no idea how to-" I was cut off by the frustrated tears that began to quickly stream down my face. I was suddenly mad, mad that I couldn't find anything useful. Angry that I even had to rescue Uncle Jake, enraged that Everafters were trying to take over the world again. Upset beyond words that my little sister had left boarding school to spend her days cooped up in a hotel room searching for answers. Pissed that there was nothing I could do to change any of these things. As I got angrier, the tears became thicker until all I could do was sob heavily into my hands and yell profanities at no one in particular. I was getting to the point of breaking something when someone pulled me roughly to my feet and hugged me. He crushed me against his chest and rubbed my back, allowing me to weep into his shoulder. After calming down and breathing in his familiar woodsy scent, I finally hugged him back.

"Thank you," I whispered, my voice was nearly gone after all of the screaming, I was just thankful that Daphne slept like a log.

"Are you okay now?" Puck asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I think so." And with that he stepped back from me slightly before kissing my forehead lightly and carrying me over to the bed.

"Go to sleep." I climbed under the covers next to my sister's snoring formed and fell asleep.

I groggily turned on the shower after waking up around seven that night, it was getting dark out and I was the only one in the hotel room. The hot water raining down on me felt like heaven as I leisurely washed my hair. I thought of earlier that day, how sweet Puck had been. How much he had matured. And I wondered if I had too quick to judge him when he practically kidnapped me and brought me on this adventure. I had assumed that mentally he was still twelve years old and that he would stay that way forever but he had aged. Of course he was still wildly immature but he had a subtle wisdom and gentleness to him that he had gained sometime in the past seven years. However I did not think he was perfect and didn't spend an hour contemplating the fact that he was now a decently behaved fairy man. Instead I thought about the New Hope. I knew that somewhere Uncle Jake was being held captive and unknown members were plotting schemes that would force three Grimms to side with them. There were seven of us: Mom, Dad, Basil, Daphne, Uncle Jake, Granny, and myself. Out of those seven, I was willing to bet that Daphne, Basil, and I were the three they would try to trick seeing as we were the youngest and most gullible members of the family. I was just about to call my dad when the door opened and a man rushed inside.

"Sabrina, we have to leave now!" Peter said quickly before stuffing Grimm journals and my computer into a backpack. I was able to detect the slightest hint of an Irish accent before my mind when into flight mode.

"What do you mean? Where are Daphne and Puck? What's going on?"

"The New Hope had found us, Puck and Daphne are waiting for us."

"So what's your story, Sabrina?" Peter asked once we had left on the flying carpet to find the others.

"I'm sure that Daphne told you most of our adventures already." I said, my voice weak but unwavering, as I tried to picture how Daphne was doing. Admittedly she was very tough fro her age, but she was still only fifteen and could be easily scared.

"I'm asking what you've done in the past seven years. Not what you and Daphne did when you were twelve."

"I would have thought that my twelve year old adventures would intrest you the most, seeing as you were twelve not too long ago." I quipped, praying the slightly flirting tone that our banter had taken on would disappear.

"I'm not twelve anymore Sabrina. Besides I'm curious as to what it was like growing up in a calm, peaceful Ferryport Landing." He leaned forward and rested his head on his hands, indicating that I had his full attention.

"It was average. I studied, hung out with friends, and waited for high school to end. So where exactly are we meeting Puck and Daphne?"

"Ferryport Landing," he began with a smile, "Your home."


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what's the plan, now that we're in Ferryport Landing?" Daphne asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Well, someone and Pan didn't tell who," Puck began pointedly as if this was a huge clue that Peter Pan was evil, "Found out where we were so we had to come back here. I guess we have to keep researching The New Hope and figure out how to save Jake."

"Well I'm exhausted, I will see you guys tomorrow." I said and began to walk towards the door before a strong hand pulled my wrist back towards him.

"Where do you think you're going? Your Granny's home is far safer that your apartment. And there's more resources here anyways." Puck declared before locking the front door and walking with Daphne into the kitchen. I took this as my cue to go to bed and quickly made the journey to the room I had shared with Daphne for so long. My soft bed with its slightly creaky mattress was just as comfortable as I had remembered and I was able to fall asleep in a second.

_I was in a cold, dark room, laying on the stone floor when I noticed another person was there as well. His long form was curled into the fetal position and I could smell his bloody wounds._

"_Hello," I called out cautiously. He uncurled his body before sitting up quickly. A look of excited, panic illuminated his handsome face and crooked nose as he tried to pinpoint my voice._

" _Sabrina, is that you?" He began to frantically crawl towards me, one of his legs dragging limply behind him._

"_Uncle Jake, what did they do to you?" His arms were black and blue and covered in cuts oozing whitish pus. His hair was long, unkempt, and matted. The only thing that looked the same was his crooked nose which was only the slightest bit bruised._

"_Sabrina, I don't know how long your dream will last but you need to know something. Miss Muffet and the Spider are in on it."_

_I started to ask him for more information but my vision turned black and soon I was asleep again._

I awoke with a start and quickly ran over to Puck's room. I opened the door to find him in his favorite jammies, which were far too small now, sleeping with his favorite unicorn.

"Puck, get up!" I commanded as I whacked his head repeatedly with a pillow.

"What do you want Grimm?" He mumbled before turning onto his side.

"I saw Jake." He shot straight up. I noticed that he had showered and his hair hadn't darkened over time but had simply been too dirty to gleam properly.

"What? When? How?" He started to examine my face and hands.

"I'll explain later, but first-"

"How did you see him Sabrina? Did you leave the house?!" He yelled angrily. I protested and explained the dream I'd had. After he had calmed down, I told him of plan.

"Are you sure you want to do this Grimm?"

"Positive," I said much more confidently than I felt.

"Well let's get to work then."


	9. Chapter 9

As my plan drew nearer, I started to doubt its genius and myself. What on earth was I thinking? I hadn't seen Toby in years and that was by choice. During my sophomore year of high school, I had dated Toby Arachnid for a month and a half but had broken up with him after catching him kissing another girl. He had tried to apologize and make up, but after that moment I avoided him. Every time I saw him in a supermarket or school hallway I would duck out of sight until the coast was clear and then continue on with my day. He was no longer the bug eyed, wiry haired boy he had been, while he would never be so attractive as Puck or even Pan, he had grown into his eyes, tamed his hair, and acquired a boyish charm. Now the part you are probably all wondering about, why would I date someone who had been involved in the Scarlet Hand or even someone who turned into a spider from the waist down? Well, I had decided to forgive him for following in his parent's footsteps and realized he was a catch.

As much as I wanted to avoid being another fly caught in his web, I needed his help to succeed with my plan. And hopefully he wouldn't even need to know he was helping.

"Sabrina, are you sure about this?" Daphne asked after she finished pinning up my hair. I stared in the mirror at the tall blonde, with pinned up curls and long, white sundress before nodding.

"We need to know more about The New Hope, and so far this is our only plan." She gave me a weak smile before slipping on a sweet yellow dress and matching sandals.

"Well, it's now or never." She held out an arm and I linked elbows with her before we made our way down the stairs to Puck and Pan, our dates to the annual Ferryport Landing Summer Extravaganza. The night was sure to promise dancing, laughter, and hopefully some answers.

As we reached the base of the stairs, I found myself staring at the beautiful man in front of me. I could tell his hair was freshly washed as the scent of my strawberry shampoo radiated from his messy mop of golden curls and his blue eyes shone radiantly. He too was slightly dressed up for the occasion in a blue polo and khaki shorts. However the familiar, ratty pair of sneakers remained on his feet and brought a smile to my face. He was still Puck, albeit a very well groomed, grown up Puck, but the Trickster King nonetheless and tonight he was exactly who I needed at my side. When I managed to tear my eyes away from Puck I saw that Pan was dresses in a near identical outfit except for the white color of his shirt and the tan flip-flops on his feet. He gave Daphne a quick wink, one so fast that I was almost positive I had imagined it, but Daphne's red face assured me I hadn't. I wondered for a moment if I should worry about the two of them but realized Daphne was responsible enough and could take care of herself. But, so help me God, if I saw them making out in a corner I would use my renowned right hook on the boy.

"You both look lovely," Pan said, "Shall we be on our way."

"We shall," Daphne said with a giggle and I notice her hand subconsciously move closer to her mouth but she restrained herself from biting down and instead saved herself by boldly gripping his hand and strolling out the door.

"Come on Ugly, time for you to get Spiderman to talk." He looped his arm through mine and I felt my stomach flutter slightly at the sensation.

"Oh so 'Brina, I talked to Pan about the whole djinn versus genie thing," Daphne said after the boy left to grab some food from the buffet.

"And," I prodded.

"Well, Princess Balroulbador must have been mistaken because djinns don't reside in lamps. Genies do and they stay there until someone rubs them."

"Well I'm sure, they have rubbed the lamp many times and never had their wishes granted."

"No, a genie can only be summoned by a person once but can be summoned by many. Remember when Mirror summoned the genie from the lamp in the Book of Everafter?" She asked and I realized why the princess' story had seemed so familiar. It had been her lamp that that we had seen..

"So what about djinns?" I asked eagerly. She bit her lip for a moment, making me thing that I wouldn't like her next piece of information. Unfortunately I was right.

"Djinns rule over genies and have unlimited world power. And apparently there are three different types: Ghul, Sila, and Ifrit. Although I cant remember what distinguishes them from one another. You should ask Pan tonight when we get home." I nodded my head and was about to say more on the topic when I spotted Toby sipping some lemonade next to a pretty, scantily clad redhead.

I was about to walk over when he spotted me, said something to his friend, and came over to join me. Daphne dashed towards the others who were dancing and began to spin the little kids around, who of course looked like they couldn't be happier if they tried. When you're little, teenagers are like gods.

"Hey Toby," I said slightly awkwardly, did I already mention that I haven't talk to the boy in four years and have purposely ducked behind dumpsters to achieve such a feat?

"Sabrina Grimm, in the flesh, I haven't seen you in forever. Did you move out of town?" He asked with interest and I forced my body to relax before answering.

"No, I've stayed. We must just have missed each other." He let out a low laugh before responding.

"Or I was a massive jerk, and you've purposely avoided me." He said jovially and I felt a small, sheepish grin slip onto my face.

"Or that," I found his laughter contagious and soon the two of us were easily joking around and laughing.

"So how's your family?" I asked casually, praying he didn't see through me. And for once, my prayers were answered.

"Amazing actually," He responded earnestly, "My mom got a promotion, she sells pharmaceuticals, and now she doesn't have to go on such long business trips. In fact, they just moved to Houston, Texas. And my dad, well he still has to drink a cloaking potion before going out in public, but he's happy." I was so excited to have a possible location for The New Hope that I invited Toby to dance, and invitation, which he quickly accepted.

As soon as we made our way onto the dance floor, the music shifted from the upbeat and quick tempo to a slow song. Not wanting to seem rude, I placed my hand on his shoulder and swayed to the music as he placed his hands on my waist. It was a nice, sweet dance but didn't fill me with a rush of romantic feelings and for that I was glad. Starting something with Toby was out of the question if I wanted to get Uncle Jake back because I knew if push came to shove, he would protect his family just as I would mine. And I realized that I wasn't disgusted or in love with the man in front of me, but instead had a deep respect for him.

"Sabrina," his words came out in a hushed tone, "Are you with Puck?" I drew my head backwards and looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"I mean are you seeing Puck or anyone else for that matter?" He clarified and I realized that Toby hadn't come over to talk to me for old time's sake, but instead on a mission.

"I've got too much going on for a relationship," I said gently. He nodded and removed his hands from my waist before placing a soft kiss on my forehead and whispering,

"Let me know if you ever do." And with that, he walked away. The moment had been so private, so intimate, that I had forgotten that we were in the center of town, surrounded by people slow dancing. However I didn't have much time to reflect on the moment because before I knew it, another pair of stong hands were wrapped around my waist.

"What did he say?" Puck, his face twisted into a mask I couldn't decipher.

"Huh?" I didn't see how Toby's interest in my dating life was Puck's concern, despite what everyone else seemed to think. My forehead still tingled slightly and I remembered how Puck had kissed that same spot and my stomach had flopped. The thought made me blush seeing as he was right in front of me.

"Sabrina, what did he say about The New Hope? Did you guys even talk about that or were you too busy making out on the dance floor?" His tone laced with anger.

"Puck, you knew that we used to date but we did not kiss and he told me that his parents have moved to Houston. Now what the hell is your problem?" I said quietly but with venom. He combed his hair back with one hand jerkily and appeared to be trying to calm himself down.

"He kissed you 'Brina," He said calmly, ignoring the new information I had given him.

"So," I said hotly. I didn't understand what made Puck so mad. He didn't own me and it was a freaking forehead kiss. It was absolutely unfathomable to me that Puck could be so upset when we weren't and had never been together. Especially after how clear I had made it that we wouldn't be. I was almost positive that the only reason he insisted on our engagement was to annoy me.

"Forget it." He said and I expected him to take his hands off of my waist and storm off, but he only gripped me tighter. His hands felt like fire and I had to fight the urge to take them in my own and see if he was holding live coals or if I was just imagining it. It seemed like an eternity that we stood there, my hands on his shoulders, his around my waist. That I smelled his strawberry scented curls and stared at a single pink ear for a thousand years but when he pulled away, I realized it had only been a song, a nice song.

"You look beautiful, Grimm." He said quietly, so softly that I don't think he intended me to hear, before walking away. Maybe he didn't say anything and it was simply my imagination getting the better of me but either way I couldn't move for a whole song. So I just stood there and watched the little kids jumping up and down spastically while their parents looked on in amusement. I was paralyzed because I didn't know if I had wanted him to say that or what it meant. If it meant this wasn't just a big game for Puck, that he really did care for me, or if he was saying one kind thing to make up for the silly putty he would put in my hair that night. But the biggest thing I wondered about was if I cared for him. Could I possibly have feelings for the stinky, beautiful man who gave me hell on a regular basis?


	10. Chapter 10

By the time we got home, I was exhausted but on a mission. I needed to go to Houston and figure out what I could about The New Hope so the first thing I did was log onto a travel site and began to look for plane tickets.

"What are you doing 'Brina?" Daphne asked while rubbing her eyes, "Oh can I come?" I looked back at her eager face and knew I couldn't bring her with me. Daphne was clever, brave, incredible with magic, and had handled creatures that would make grown men quiver with fear but I couldn't turn off the big sister part of me that wanted her safe. I knew she would hate me for it but I didn't care enough to change my mind.

"You need to stay here and research what we're up against. You and Puck-"

"I'm coming, and we aren't taking a plane." Puck said quietly but with conviction before exiting the room and I realized it was the first thing he had said to me since we danced together.

"No, I want to come too. Why does he get to go and I don't? I'm way older than you when you stopped Mirror! Why do you treat me like a baby?" She stormed out of the room and I put my head in my hands. Even though I knew she would react this way, it still hurt and I wished more than anything that she could come with me but she was only fifteen.

"I can talk to her for you," a deep voice said and I gasped in surprise, having forgotten that Pan was still there.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly before walking up the stairs towards Daphne's room. Realizing that, regardless of what he told her, Daphne would attempt to stow away or follow me, I crept up the stairs and packed a bag with some clothes, my computer, and some family journals I thought would come in handy. I had just finished raiding the kitchen for food I could take with me when Puck showed up with a bag, looking cross.

"When were you going to tell me that you were leaving?" he demanded. I studied his determined expression before responding.

"I wasn't."

"Damn it Grimm, I said I was going with you. You can't just leave without telling me." And with that he walked out the front door. I guess he did care a little.

We didn't speak the entire trip to Houston and with every silent minute I felt the tension building up between us. I felt an unfamiliar feeling of regret but for what I'm not quite sure. I didn't know if it was because he was mad at me or not talking or a bit of both. It wasn't strange to think that Puck was the cause of my troubles but for the first time it wasn't something that he had done but rather something that I had. As dark clouds began to crowd the night sky, I tried to figure out the best way to approach the situation because the silence was deafening. We had just crossed over the Texas boarder and had an hour or so left of flying.

"So Puck," I began, unsure of what exactly to say, "Umm, are you going to keep ignoring me?" I asked tentatively.

"Are you?" He asked angrily, "You act like you are completely alone in this task and that it's so hard but you refuse to let anyone help you. You force your sister, who will come anyway and can more than handle herself, to stay home and then attempt to sneak away in the middle of the night! You wouldn't even know that Jake was in danger if it wasn't for me. This is bigger than just you but you won't acknowledge the fact that you aren't superhuman! Its okay to need other people's help, when you were younger you were independent but at least back then you didn't think that you were invincible." He stared straight at me and I felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes but continued to breathe evenly. I paused for a moment before answering and restrained the tears threatening to trickle down my face because he was right. I couldn't do this on my own.

"I just don't want her to get hurt," I said quietly once my eyes were dry.

"And I don't want you to get hurt.," His expression was so honest and open for a split second and I could see the worry written all over his face, "I talked to Pan before we left and he said that he will keep Daphne at the house and look for information with him. A couple dozen more Everafters are going to move in there and help the effort while we play spy and see what we can discover. But before we go to rescue Uncle Jake, we will tell them and they will all come help. Now lets get some sleep." I saw that we had landed in front of a charming, yellow house. I wanted to ask Puck why were here but decided to just silently watch him knock on the door and hope someone I knew opened the door. I can feel a thin layer of sweat form at my hairline and remove my jacket to defend myself from the heat. The night is deathly silent and I wonder whether or not the people who live at the house are even home. Just as I think we should turn around, I hear footsteps and the door swings open to reveal a woman with long red hair and fair skin. Well the top half of her was a woman but from the waist down she had a long, scaly fish tail.

"She's on our side now," Puck whispered quietly and I wondered what he meant but quickly thought over the story of the little mermaid. A mermaid falls madly in love with a prince that she rescues from a sunken ship and gives up her voice in order to join him on land. She has three days to make him fall in love with her but the prince believes that another saved him and marries her instead. Sadly, the sweet mermaid had to decide either to kill both the prince and his new bride or become sea foam.

She didn't look like sea foam to me.


	11. Chapter 11

Living with a mermaid, especially a vindictive one, was rather strange. When she had first welcomed us in I had wondered how she could survive on land but once I entered the house I understood. Every room was enchanted so that glistening blue water about two feet high covered the floor. Because of this, we never wore shoes or long pants and slept in hammocks but after a week or so the strangeness wore off and we grew quite used to it.

"Sabrina, did you ever call Badroulbador and warn her about the lamp?" Puck asked suddenly one day while I was pouring over some Grimm journals.

"Shoot, can you give me her number?" He promised that he would call her and left the room. We weren't allowed to use electronics inside because if one were to fall into the water it could shock and kill whoever was touching it. I decided to take a small break while he was gone and sat at the edge of my hammock with my feet in the cool water. I thought about Daphne, who when I had talked to her earlier that week, said she was pissed but willing to stay in Ferryport for the time being. I knew that part of the reason she wasn't hitchhiking her was up here was her crush on Peter Pan and for that I was thankful. However Puck was a little surlier on the matter than I was but then again Pan was his sworn enemy. I realized that since Puck had kidnapped me, he hadn't once declared himself a villain or attempted to prank me, something that was both mildly concerning and very nice.. it seemed as though he really had changed, matured in ways I hadn't anticipated.

"Yo Grimm, she didn't pick up so I left a voicemail but we should hear back from her later today. Do you want to get something to eat? I'm starving." He whined a bit overdramatically and I laughed at his expression. His nose was all scrunched up and he was sporting pouty lips.

"Sure, but "yo" seriously? I know you joined the slang party a couple thousand years late because Ferryport Landing was exclusively Everafters but "yo" is a thing of the past."

"I'm bringing it back. Now shall we?" He extended an elbow and I gladly slipped mine through his without another thought.

The outdoor café was impossibly hot and I had to gulp down lemonade to prevent excessive sweating but nonetheless it was amazing to get out of the house.

"So what did you do with Uncle Jake?" I inquired. He leaned back slightly in his chair and sipped some of his soda before responding.

"Well, we searched for some enchanted objects and met some fascinating people but for the past couple of years we have been probing around for some information about The New Hope. And that's how they found Jake. He must have gotten too close." He stated, his tone slightly bitter. I carefully placed my hands on his and squeezed.

"We'll find him," I promised before giving him a small smile and watching a grin light up his face. He gripped my hand and pulled me up from my chair, placed some money on the table, and excitedly started to run away from the café with me in tow.

"Where are we going?" I demanded, panting and sweating like a hog. But Puck didn't appear to feel the need to answer me because he continued to run. The clouds began to gather ominously and a soft steam of water rained down on us but he was undeterred. After running in the rain for several minutes we reached the town square. He dropped my soaking hand and jumped into the stone fountain before gazing at me expectedly. In spite of myself, I grinned and jumped in with him. The water was ice cold and up to my knees but felt like heaven. The soft rain thickened so that I could barely see in front of me. I felt a strong hand raise my chin and found myself looking into the dazzling blue eyes of a very wet Trickster King. For the first time in a long time, I threw caution to the wind and kissed him. He seemed to freeze for a moment but quickly recovered and moved his warm lips against my own. I could spell pine and maple, taste a hint of his sweet soda, and feel his scalding hands on my back. The moment was so unbelievably perfect in every way. It was thoughtless, careless, but packed with passion and I never wanted to stop.


	12. Chapter 12

He pulled his head back slightly and rested his forehead on mine.

"I knew you were in love with me." His eyes twinkled mischievously and I suddenly felt trapped. Puck thought I was in love with him and if the past seven years proved anything it's that Puck rarely changes his mind. The kiss had been mind-blowing and electric but it had given my not-so-smelly-anymore arch nemesis the upper hand. I couldn't believe that I had been so weak, so willing to kiss the boy who made my life hell for so long ago. _But that was a long time ago, _a small voice inside me said, _And you obviously care about him otherwise your heart wouldn't be racing at a million miles a minute right now._ Completely confused as how to react, I did the first thing that came to mind. I ran. I bolted form the fountain and the handsome, puzzled fairy boy. I heard him shout my name but ignored it, I needed to get away and think. I kept running, ignoring the aching pain in my legs and my raspy breathing, until I saw a small alley behind a bakery. I quickly darted behind the building and sat down against the stonewall. However I wasn't there long because before I knew it something hard hit my head and blackness overcame me.

_I was in a meadow, surrounded by beautiful yellow flowers, gazing at a small cottage a little ways away. Curious as to what was inside, I approached the building and, after detecting no threat, walked inside._

"_Sabrina," A smiling blond man greeted me. He had a thin layer of stubble covering his jaw and small creases at the corners of his eyes but his blue eyes retained their youth. He grabbed my hand in his and stroked it softly before placing his hand on my stomach. I looked down slowly and saw a beach ball sized lump under my shirt. A baby. I saw another hand join his and was shocked to realize that it was my own._

"_Any day now," I said but my voice was fuzzy and unclear in a dreamy way. _

"_I love you Grimm," he said earnestly before pulling my face to his and-_

"Is she awake yet?" A man grumbled and I realized my best option was to pretend I hadn't heard him. I willed my eyes to stay shut and continued to breathe deeply and calmly. I had to figure out where I was and who was with me.

"Not yet, I don't think." A girl mused and I almost gasped as I recognized her voice.

"Of course she is you fools. Turn her to face me." A shrill and sinister female voice commanded. A pair of rough hands worked with two delicate ones to turn me around and I opened my eyes cautiously. I was gagged and bound on a very plush, green carpet in a elegant room with long tapestries and velvet curtains. It would have been a magnificent and fascinating place if I wasn't being held there against my will. Three figures stood in front of me and I had to look up to see their faces. The first belonged to a woman with long, gnarled fingers and a single green wing. Upon further examination I saw that the other wing was still there but appeared to have been burned down to a small leafy nub protruding from her hunched back. The other two were just as beautiful as the woman was ugly. There was a tall, muscled man with long dark hair and the beginnings of a beard, the only thing that took away from his appearance was the gleaming silver hook that replaced one of his hands. And finally a stunning woman with milky white skin and raven colored hair.

"Badroulbador, why don't you remove her mouth gag dear?" The old fairy crooned. She gladly complied with the order given to her and moments later I was able to speak.

"Why am I here?" I asked angrily. The old woman smiled maliciously.

"Isn't it obvious dearie? We need your allegiance to our cause. Just one little word and you may go." She cackled.

"Never," I stated defiantly. There was nothing that they could do to make me agree. I would never allow them to enslave the human race and become rulers.

"You might want to change your mind love," Captain Hook said as he gestured to the far corner. I turned myself around and was utterly shocked at what I saw. Puck was unconscious and hanging from his feet.


	13. Chapter 13

There had to be a way to get out of this situation, I just needed to figure it out. They had left us alone in the room after telling me to think it over. As if. There was no way in hell I would agree to join their cause. _Well almost no way,_ I thought as I glanced at Puck's unconscious, upside down form. It was my fault that we were in this mess in the first place. I just _had _to play tonsil hockey with Puck, if I could just controlled myself, we wouldn't be in this situation.

"Puck," I called over to him softly, desperately hoping that he would wake up. I needed his help. _Stop it Sabrina! You are the Queen of Sneaks, you can figure out a way to get yourself out of this. You just need to think!_ I ordered myself before gazing around the room, searching for something to break the rope that was tightly wound around my wrists and ankles. After scavenging my surroundings, I still could not find anything to help my situation. I could already feel hot tears welling up in my eyes when I glance down towards my pockets and saw a familiar lump. My pocketknife! I then tried to pull it out of my front jeans pocket with my teeth but to no avail. I then stood up slightly and worked my hands under my feet and up towards my torso so that they were level with my belly button. I was then able to pull it out of it's tight denim home and open it up. Unfortunately, I had forgotten about how I had accidentally melted down the knife and scissor section on my stone the month before. Undeterred, I flipped out the screwdriver and slowly started on my bonds. As I repeated stabbed the rope with the sharp, metal edge, I thought about my dream. I had dreamt that I was pregnant with Puck's baby. And I had been fine with it. What is wrong with me? First I kissed puck and then I fantasized about the inevitable outcome of getting down and dirty with him. My dream made it harder to convince myself that my hormones had just gotten the better of me over by the fountain. Without the dream, I could just go back to how we had been before, the teasing and insults, but now I couldn't. Now I had to face my fears and actually talk to Puck. I heard him stir and shake slightly and quickly finished cut loose my feet so I could help him.

"Puck," I whispered.

"Unhnh," He moaned softly.

"I'm going to cut you down and I need to fly us out that window, okay? I'm going to break the glass and then you can carry us out of here." I said quietly, trying to ignore the purple bruises blossoming all over his body.

"Mhmm," He responded groggily.

"Puck, I need you to answer me, can you do this?" I demanded, knowing that we probably didn't have much more time until they came back to check on us.

"Ok," He agreed hoarsely. I finished hacking him down and stabbed the screwdriver into the window with as much force as I could. The glass shattered, sending shards everywhere. I felt Puck lift me up and closed my eyes as the warm wind whipped my hair back.

"Stop!" Badroulbador ordered and started to call for backup but we were already too far away, soaring through the sky. I was surprised as I started to feel lightheaded as I wasn't afraid of heights.

"Puck I don't feel too hot." I said a little sluggishly.

"Join the club Gri-Oh shit your arm!" He bellowed and I looked down to see a large piece of glass wedged in my left forearm accompanied by a steady stream of scarlet liquid. The last thing I felt before the darkness took over was Puck trying to desperately stanch the blood flow while swerving back and forth in the air.

"Finally, she awakes." Puck teased. I attempt to sit up but the trees start to sway dangerously around me and I feel a strong urge to cough up bile. A filthy pair of hands steadies me and carefully sits me up against a sturdy chest.

"What happened? Where are me?" I questioned. I looked down and discovered that my arms was wrapped carefully in a soft, raggedy piece of fabric. Although it was blood stained, I could tell that it was the ratty hoodie that Puck had held so dear for so long. A sudden feeling rush of affection rose up inside me as I considered how difficult it must have been for him to part with that piece of his childhood.

"Well you lost a scary amount of blood so now we are camped out in some forest. Once you can stand, I think we should go back to Ariel's place, get our stuff, and leave." He absentmindedly fiddled with my hair and spoke into the top of my head in a completely unromantic way, but I got butterflies nonetheless.

"NO! We can't leave. What about Uncle Jake?" I asked seriously.

"Relax we will still help him but you need to go back to Ferryport Landing and heal." He kissed my hair so softly that I wasn't sure that it had really happened. I felt myself listen to his words and actually relax for the first time in what had seemed like years.

**Howdy Y'all,**

**I hope you all enjoy the story so far. Feel free to PM me, I would love to talk Sisters Grimm with anyone who will listen.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Grimm, what did you do while I was gone?" Puck asked, breaking the stifling silence.

"Well, I was rather boring I guess. I went to school and hung out with some kids. I don't know," I laughed, slightly embarrassed. I really hadn't done much in school, other than school of course. I'd always been athletic but wasn't interested in sports and while I had friends, I never had a bestie that was Daphne's thing. She was great with people and I, well, I was a bit more blunt which isn't the best quality in a friend I suppose.

"And you dated." He said evenly but his voice sounded forced, as if it took a great deal of effort for him to stay calm.

"Only once. It was a disaster." I reassured him quietly before being pulled back into memories of dating Toby Arachnid.

"_Hey Sabrina," I heard a boys voice crack behind me, "Sorry, puberty." He said, his voice thick with embarrassment. I spun around to face him, praying he didn't notice the fat zit in between my eyebrows._

"_Hey Toby, what's up?" I managed as casually as I could. I couldn't help it, my palms perspired and my heart rate sped up around the slightly award, very dream boy. He was so cute, I could barely remember what he looked like as a man spider. _

"_Well," He reached up to fiddle with one of his dark curls, "I was wondering if you wanted-er-would you want to go to a movie?" _

"_Yes," I can still remember getting ready for my first real date. I spent three hours with Daphne, trying to figure out the perfect thing to wear and how to do my hair. We tried strange up-dos that we'd only ever caught celebrities wearing and tries a variety of different products. Eventually I'd decided to de-crust my overly beautified hair and put it in a lazy ponytail. However that was the most casual aspect of my appearance as my sister insisted that I wear a sundress for the occasion._

"_So what color eye shadow do you want?" Daphne asked excitedly, one of her favorite things to do was give makeovers but was too young to wear the stuff out herself yet. I looked in the mirror back at myself while debating between a soft pink and a shimmery nude when I remembered a conversation long ago. I remembered a boy who had, almost grudgingly, told me that I looked prettier without._

"_Nothing, I'm good without." Daphne looked ready too argue, she had been ecstatic when I told her that I might need some help with my makeup, but seemed to realize that I wouldn't change my mind._

"_Okay." I looked back at the confident girl in the mirror and thought 'It's go time.' _

"Spiderman," Puck mumbled before pulling me slightly towards him so he could examine my arm. He carefully unwrapped the bandage and lightly traced the cut with his thumb, sending warm shivers up my spine. I discreetly spied on him as he attended to my wound, realizing that the boy who stopped me from slathering my face with powder had always been hidden deep below the surface and now was starting to emerge.

"We can probably head out now_,"_ He lifted me into his arms as if I were his bride and then stretched out his magnificently pink wings, the exact same color as the sun as it rose into the sky. I never expected him to willingly wake before noon, much less put effort into something that early. Once we were high in the air, it was easy to spot Ariel's house and retrieve our carpet and items. It wasn't a sorrowful goodbye in the slightest, I got the distinct impression that the mermaid didn't really care for our wellbeing at all as she lazily watched us leave. Sitting on the old carpet, I grew drowsy quickly and before long had succumbed to sleep.

"_Chocolate or vanilla?" He asked hungrily as he eyed the plethora of ice creams in front of us._

"_Strawberry. Make it a double please." I told the woman behind the counter, eager to taste the sweet treat._

"_Strawberry?" Toby appeared confounded. "You like strawberry ice cream?"_

"_There's a lot you don't know about me," I attempted to say in a sultry tone but instead sounded like someone's hoarse great uncle Al. Apparently my date felt the same way because he doubled over in laughter and could barely choke out his order to the patient woman. She busied herself scooping first two delectably pink mounds onto a cone before plopping another two spheres of chocolate goodness onto another cone for Toby. We were handed our cones and he quickly paid for the order so that we could walk outside with our scrumptious deserts. The hot sun beat down on us but the sweet creamy treats, that we devoured so hungrily, kept us cool._

"_You've got something on your nose," He pointed to the tip of my nose, slowly inching his forward until he was grazing my skin._

"_Well you've got something right here." I teased before tapping my cone to his cheek ever so slightly, overcome by giggles._

"_Come here,' He growled excitedly before kissing me. It was cool and pleasant but quickly grew more passionate as I knotted my fingers in his curls, breathing in his woodsy scent. At the smell I jerked my head back._

"_I knew you were in love with me." The blond boy insisted before pulling me back in. _

_Puck?!_

"Puck!" I woke with a shout, shocked at how the menacing fairy had wormed his way into a memory of my first boyfriend.

"Where's the fire Grimm?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily. I realized that he must have stayed up at least twenty-four hours between taking care of me and steering the carpet.

"Nothing, go to sleep. I'm awake. I'll drive for a while."

"Whatever Smelly," He yawned before laying his head in my lap and jamming his left thumb into his mouth, conjuring up the memory of him sucking his thumb while clutching his stuffed unicorn back in his old room in Ferryport Landing. I guess some things never change.


	15. Chapter 15

We only had about an hour or two left of the journey when Puck woke up and demanded rather obnoxiously that we get a bite to eat.

"We literally have like two hours until you can raid our fridge. I don't want to waste twenty bucks feeding you." I whined when Puck continued to look at me pleadingly.

"Literally, Grimm? Do we _literally _only have two hours left? Are you sure we don't figuratively have two hours left?" He started to tease when I refused to cater to his cries of hunger.

"Shut up," I grumbled, not amused, Daphne was always mocking me for using words like as well which was a complete joke considering the wacky words that she had invented over the years.

"No Smelly, I want to know, could we _figuratively_ be two hours away or does it have to be _literally_?" A cocky grin had replaced his look of desperate hunger and I knew that there was no way to win this battle.

"You're paying," I muttered crossly before ordering the carpet down to the nearest restaurant which happened to be a poorly lit Wendy's.

"What can I get you tonight?" A girl about my age asked in a tone that indicated she would rather be stabbing herself in the eye repeatedly than taking my order. I noticed the head of either a bright red lizard or dragon tattoo sticking out of the top of her yellow, uniform collar and wondered why she had gotten it. Tattoos had always been a bit of a mystery to me but then again, most things were. I just didn't understand why someone would want a permanent reminder of something, a symbol that would merely sag as their skin aged and fade in color over time. However looking at the mysterious artwork on the bored teen's neck I couldn't help but think for the first time that maybe it would be nice to have one. I suddenly wanted people to see part of a tattoo on my anatomy and wonder why I had decided to turn my body into a canvas, to want to know my story. I was pretty deep in thought over what tattoo I would get if I did decided to mark myself permanently when I was abruptly brought back to reality.

"Miss, your order?" The girl said slightly uncomfortably as she noticed my staring.

"Umm, some chili and a baked potato please. Oh and a strawberry shake." I said slightly flushed, praying that Puck hadn't noticed my daydream. Thankfully if he did, he let the matter drop.

"So Ugly, what's our game plan?" He asked eagerly, assuming that I really was a know-it-all.

"I haven't the slightest idea," I said weakly, "And quite frankly, it scares the crap out of me." I fiddled with my fingers, carefully watching Puck's concentrated expression until I heard our number called and offered to get it.

"Come on Stinky, I'll get it. I always have to do your dirty work anyways." Puck teased, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief before jumping up from his plastic seat to get our meal. Watching him walk towards the counter I was suddenly brought back in time.

"_Sabrina, did I ever mention how much I love Wendy's" The dashing boy across from me asked as he nearly choked himself trying to swallow his double double burger in one bite._

"_Um, no." I said slightly disgusted and amused by my boyfriend's ability to cram so much food in his mouth._

"_Well, I do." He said, a large smile stretched across his face._

"_Great story," I said, mocking him slightly. Toby gave me a slightly glare before placing his hand tentatively on mine. The warmth from the pads of his fingers seemed to send warm tingles throughout my body and I fought the back a small shudder. I turned my hand upside down under his so that we could interlock fingers and was absolutely shocked when it worked and he didn't pull away. We just sat like that with our hands entwined, gazing into one another's eyes until he spoke._

"_Earth to Smelly," I looked at Toby in confusion, I couldn't recall him ever calling me that. _

A pair of strong hands shook my shoulders back and forth until my vision cleared and I realized that I was holding air and had been dreamily gazing at the Wendy's shakes advertisement in the window.

"You okay Grimm? You keep spacing out on me." The blonde man asked, his voice laced with concern. I blushed slightly and hoped that he didn't notice, knowing that my fond memories of Toby Arachnid probably wouldn't please Puck very much.

"Yeah, totally fine." I said quickly, praying that he would start to tell me a stupid joke or story so that we could switch subjects. Fortunately Puck brushed it aside, unfortunately he decided to mock my speech some more.

"Well you should _totally_ eat your food before it gets cold Grimm." He said in a heavy valley girl accent.

"Very funny, bird brain." I responded sarcastically.However one of the good things about the Trickster King's teasing was that it distracted me from my thoughts for a bit. While he babbled on about my inadequacies, I was able to push the New Hope and my sudden flashback spree to the back of my mind and focus on coming up with witty retorts. We had just finished arguing about the fifth Harry Potter movie and whether or not it sucked, I thought it did because it was so different than the book but Puck hadn't read it (I wasn't even sure that he knew how to read) and insisted that the movie was a cinematic adventure, when I decided that I should probably eat my food before it was ice cold. I dipped my spoon into the chili and had just sighed in relief at it's hot temperature when my tongue started to burn.

"Ahhhhnhnhn," I panted as I waved my hand in front of my mouth. I gulped down half of my strawberry milkshake before spotting the sly grin on my companion's face and feeling a different kind of heat run through me.

"You!" I bellowed, completely enraged. At my shout, the lady at the counter started to stare at me with a _what's her problem_ look and Puck broke into hysterical laughter.

"AHAH AHAHAHH AHAHAH," He shrieked with laughter as fat tears rolled down his face, "You look so stupid." He taunted. I looked down at my half empty milk shake and did something I'm not proud of. Actually that's a lie, I extremely proud of my actions. I picked up my cup, calmly removed the lid, and dumped it all on Puck's golden hair.

"Take that fairy boy," I said, my anger suddenly replaced with amusement, and strolled out of the Wendy's. I sat on the carpet and waited for a very huffy, very sweet smelling Puck to join me.

"I will get you for that Grimm, this means war." He promised ominously, an evil frin lighting up his handsome features. I could see the gears of his mind whirring with thousands of ideas for pranks and I wondered what on earth I had gotten myself into.

"Did you clean yourself up?" I inquired when I noticed a small stream of pink fluid dribble down his forehead.

"Are you kidding me? This is my in-flight snack," He chuckled before wiping his forehead and licking his finger.

"You're absolutely disgusting," I spat, my stomach churning uneasily at the thought that I had actually made out with him.

"I thought you liked that," He shot me a very obvious wink, "Carpet up." I was about to respond to his ridiculous statement when Puck suddenly fell asleep on my lap once again, only this time instead of his soft curls rubbing against my jeans, I could feel the sticky shake seep through the fabric and onto my thighs.

"You think you're pretty special, don't you?" I whispered to his sleeping form before subconsciously stroking his cheek gently. Realizing what I had done, I drew back my hand abruptly and shoved the fairy off my lap.

"Jeez Grimm, what was that for?" Puck asked bitterly.

"You were heavy," I shrugged nonchalantly and he rolled his eyes quickly before dozing off next to me. Almost as soon as I had moved him, my wet pants began to cool my body down and I started to wish that he was still on top of me, keeping me warm. _Stop it Sabrina, _I chastised myself, _You don't want sticky, smelly Puck laying on top of you. You don't want any man laying on top you._

"You are a strong, independent woman who don't need no man," I muttered to myself jokingly, not quite remembering where the quote was from. We had just reached home and noticing that the lights were all out, we decided to quietly creep inside and go to sleep without disturbing Daphne or the others staying there, exactly who was staying in my house I didn't know. However after lying down in my warm bed, I began to question the validity of the statement about companionship, I mean everyone wanted to find love, to just be with someone. Unfortunately for my sister's supposed innocence, it seemed I wasn't the only one who felt that way.

If anyone has ever walked in on his or her little sister making out when she thought you weren't home, then you know exactly how I feel. If not, let me explain it to you. First you spot your adorable sister for the first time in two weeks and you think _Oh how I've missed you, my annoying little sibling _and then you register the hot, older ginger sprawled on top of her and you think _You soul-less Ginger! I will send you into a world of extreme pain_ and then you realize she has simply pecked him on the cheek and feel slightly foolish for overreacting in your mind but ultimately ready to annihilate the little punk. At least that's how I felt as I crept down from my bedroom for a late night snack and witnessed my younger sister's first kiss. Of course my relationship with Daphne was still on the rocks so I tried to sneak back upstairs only to be spotted by Puck, he was rubbing his eyes sleepily and appeared to be down for a snack as well. I tried to catch his eye and get him to go upstairs but to no avail.

"Marshmallow! Get away from her Pan," He threatened once he saw Peter lean in for another kiss. Both Daphne and her brand new boyfriend jumped slightly, startled by Puck's presence.

"Listen man, it's not what it looks like-" Peter was abruptly cut off by Puck's angry yells.

"You were sucking face with Marshmallow! Sabrina," He called to me, "There's something you need to see!" I quietly stepped towards them and grinned uneasily as Daphne's eyes narrowed while she put two and two together in her head.

"You saw?" She demanded and I meekly nodded my head, "Wait, you saw and didn't say anything?" She asked again, this time she appeared to be amused.

"I was just going to go back upstairs," I responded, completely befuddled by Daphne's mood swing. The teen tilted her head back and started to laugh, quietly at first and then hysterically, all the while Puck was looking at _me_ like I had two heads.

"You were just going to let Pretty Boy here snog your sister?' Disbelief radiating off of him in waves.

"That's so unlike you," Daphne smiled at me and I knew I was forgiven, "I would have thought that you would have cared." She directed her words at Puck. He then shook his head at me one more time, punched Pan in the nose, and calmly walked into the kitchen as though nothing at all had happened. Meanwhile Pan's nose was bleeding profusely and Daphne was trying to staunch the blood flow, I could hear Pan's expletive riddled freak out and see him clutch hopelessly at his face but all I could think about was Puck and how he had reacted. I couldn't shake the idea form my head that he did what he wanted to and walked away. He just walked away. In a way, I almost admired that about him, how easily he could assess a situation and discover how it could benefit him. But at the same time it frightened me, what if he suddenly decided that he didn't need us anymore, didn't need me anymore. As much as he had annoyed me at the diner, I needed Puck in my life.


	16. Chapter 16

"Sabrina?" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I quickly scanned the grocery aisle that I was standing in order to locate the voice. Standing over by a stack of canned peas was the very man who had been plaguing my dreams and flashbacks.

"Toby?" I called out, unsure what else to say to him.

"Hey Sabrina, I was just thinking about you," I felt my cheeks heat up as I remembered my own recent recollections of the spider-man, "Did you leave town?"

"Oh yeah, I just needed a little vacation. How've things been with you?" I asked as naturally as possible. He then proceeded to babble on about everything that he'd been up to during the past couple of weeks. I made sure to nod and say one words phrases at the appropriate places but mainly just studied the handsome man in front of me. His cheeks were tinged a pretty pink indicating that he was slightly nervous, his blue eyes shone brilliantly as the bore into my mine, and his curly hair had been shaved close to his head.

"That sounds really nice," I said once he had finished. Toby smiled and fiddled with his hands for a moment before opening his mouth again, exposing nearly pearly whites and a small silver crown on a back molar.

"What are you doing right now?" I looked down at my bag of groceries, about to tell him that I had to keep shopping when I realized that I was only missing a couple items.

"Not much, I need some peaches and dental floss but otherwise I'm yours. What do you have in mind?" I asked, eager out with a friend who wasn't related to me or part fairy.

"Lemonades and cupcakes from Paige's Diner?"

"Heck yes," I practically bellowed and looked at his wide eyes and open mouth before collapsing into laughter. After the initial shock of my exclamation wore off, Toby joined in on the laughter. I had really missed Spiderman.

"So what did you do all day?" Puck inquired the moment I walked through the door, I thought back on my fun, carefree day and with a small smile on my face replied.

"Just hanging out with a friend." He scrutinized my face suspiciously, no doubt taking in my bright eyes and the small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"With who?" He demanded and I felt the euphoria from a normal day wearing off, irritation taking its place. I placed my hands on my hips and sent him swift glare before responding.

"Toby, okay?" Frustration evident in my voice, "Now are you done investigating me?" He seemed taken aback for a moment before recovering slightly. A slightly sulky expression had latched onto his face like an unwanted leech and I grew weary just looking at him. I couldn't handle the stupid fairy boy. First he annoyed the hell out of me, then he was super sweet and caring, then he went back to annoying the hell out me.

"Are you hungry? Daphne made spaghetti," He said rather quietly before walking upstairs, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I started to think about my afternoon with Toby.

"_So where'd you go again?" Toby asked with interest and I quickly sorted through my head for a place that I knew well enough to answer follow up questions on but was also far enough away from Texas that Toby would have no reason to be suspicious._

"_California. I stayed in Palo Alto, near Stanford campus." I said emotionlessly, hoping that he would change the topic. Unfortunately for me, Toby had apparently been there as well and wanted to know more about my experience._

"_Did you go to Paola's? It's the best little Italian place about five miles from Stanford." He asked eagerly. I then listened to him talk extensively about the delicious pesto dish that he'd had there , wishing for a split second that I could've been there with him and that I had really gone to California instead. However my longing to have traveled with Toby weren't at all romantic, I just wished that I could have gone to such an exciting, colorful place with someone that I was so at ease with. I mean going to Texas with Puck had been full of high points as well as low points but the entire time I was analyzing my feelings and his, I just wanted the blissful experience of spending time with a guy friend who didn't make my heart accelerate and whose smile didn't influence me into making adventurous decisions arbitrarily. _

"_Well I actually have to go pick up some plywood from the hardware store before it closes but I would love it if you would join me," His face was so sweet and sincere that I simply had to agree. And I was glad that I did. I had a blast scavenging for plywood in the tiny, inadequate hardware store and was sad to finally return home._

After reliving some of the most enjoyable points of my afternoon, my mind was starting to shift back into "Save The World" mode. I dug out my cell phone to call my mom when I noticed that I had a new text message.

_So, would you be interested in grabbing a bite with me tomorrow after my shift?_ I smiled to myself, already looking forward to another drama free meal.

_Give me a time and place, Spiderman. _I waited for his reply before actually calling my mom and asking her what course of action we should take. After hanging up I was only more convinced that our rescue mission would be a truly difficult feat to accomplish. Why couldn't I just have bad teeth and misbehaving hair like every other nineteen year old?


	17. Chapter 17

As I looked myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but think that the girl with the foamy toothbrush jutting out of her mouth and knotty, greasy hair was horribly plain. Not in the sense that her eyelashes were too blond or her smile to bland but that she hadn't done anything with herself. I gazed into her piercing, blue eyes and felt the strong urge to scold her for achieving absolutely nothing in the past five years. Sure, she had accomplished a lot at a child and tween but as soon as she entered high school she had become worthless. I had become worthless. Don't get me wrong, I don't do pity parties or sit around and sulk, well I used to, but I couldn't help but feel that I was boring college student who didn't even attend classes. The past year of my life had been spent eating frozen dinners, taking online classes, and visiting family and now that I finally had a chance to do something worthwhile, I was falling short. The old Sabrina Grimm would have socked her kidnappers, socked Puck, and saved her uncle in a day, yet here I was, completely stumped as to how to proceed after roughly a month of planning. I wasn't even as worldly or exciting as the irritated Wendy's employee with the mysterious tattoo. At least she had a story worth marking her skin for or a passion that ran so deep it needed to be a part of her, for the life of me, I couldn't think of a single thing that I would deem tattoo worthy. I needed to get hands dirty on this manhunt and really do something. I needed to channel my stubborn, bossy, spontaneous, twelve year old self and fight. And that's exactly what I was going to do.

"Daphne!" I bellowed, knowing that in order to become the old me I needed my old partner by my side. I heard fast, heavy footsteps above me and before I knew it I was standing face to face with an excited fifteen year old.

"Yes?" She practically squealed, ecstatic that I needed her help.

"I was stupid trying to do this by myself, its impossible, but it's not impossible for the Sisters Grimm." I said, feeling a familiar, determined smile form on my face. I knew that between the two of us we could not fail.

"Finally," was her sarcastic reply but I could tell by the grin on her face that she was exited too.

"I think that's everything," Daphne stated after placing the last Grimm family journal in her magical backpack. It could store limitless goods and still only weigh five pounds, the only down side is it could be completely empty and still weigh five pounds. I would love to have such a convenient bag but it's too powerful, I start to feel queasy just holding it. Thankfully I have a kind, loving sister who agreed to pack my stuff as well.

"Let's get this show on the road." I slip my cell phone into my pocket and am about to grab the magic carpet when I hear a deep voice behind me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asks in mock amusement, I can tell that he's secretly seething. It wasn't the first time that I had tried to leave the fairy boy behind. However unlike before, this time it was entirely unintentional. I was done trying to be a one-woman show, I needed as much help as I could get.

"Oh yeah," I began sheepishly, "Do you want to head to Texas with us?" He rolled his eyes before pointing to the duffle bag he was holding.

"Duh, let's get out of here Ugly. Marshmallow, lead the way." A familiar sense of exhilaration rushed through me and I smiled at the prospect of having a strong team. However we weren't perfect, that much was proven less than ten minutes after we boarded the magic carpet.

"I'm hungry," Puck whined. I tried to offer him a PB&J but he refused, arguing that he needed to sit down and have the "experience" of a meal. Which is why less than half an hour after assembling the dream team, I was arguing with Puck and Daphne over shakes and curly fries.

"I can't believe that you guys stay with the little mermaid, she's fucking crazy." Daphne exclaimed and I gasped at her bold language. She seemed to realize her slip-up and went beet red, muttering something along the lines of "you swear too".

"It was our only option, Little Miss Trucker Mouth." I replied sassily, taking a bite out of a crisp, dill pickle spear. I just loved the sour tangy taste and had already consumed four.

"Are you actually going to eat you burger?" Puck asked in admiration and disgust at my ability to eat so many of what he called "devil's poison". I picked it up off of my plate and split it in half before placing a half on each of my companions' plates, content to simply eat pickles and curly fries. I squirted another fat glob of ketchup onto my pile of fries before popping one in my mouth.

"So what's our plan again?" Daphne looked expectantly at me, her brown eyes carefully trained on mine. I simply shrugged back at her.

"Excellent, so this is a play-it-by-ear situation. Those are my favorites, I can 't be held down by plans." Puck said arrogantly, seeming more like the old Puck that I knew, hated, and needed right now.

"Well then you'll be thrilled because we have no idea what we're doing." I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'll carry the team on my back but I reserve the right to become the villain at any point." He reached into his duffle and pulled out the wooden sword that I hadn't seen in years. I looked over at Daphne before breaking into laughter.

"We wouldn't want it any other way." Daphne said jokingly before digging into the burger I gave her. Looking over at Puck fondly stroking his sword and Daphne practically choking herself on food, I finally felt like Sabrina Grimm, fairy tale detective.

_**A/N: I just wanted to let you all know how much your comments mean to me each chapter. They make me want to update so much faster so thank you I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.**_

_**-SSSTD**_


	18. Chapter 18

"So, what's the plan? We just drop in on Mr. and Mrs. Arachnid and ask them where Uncle Jake is?" I was very skeptical towards the dangerously simple plan that Daphne had cooked up.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Oh, we might also need Toby's help." She said thoughtfully before texting someone on the ancient slider phone, which she found at the thrift shop and had meticulously restored to its former glory.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" Puck bellowed far louder than necessary, although I did echo his sentiment. Why on earth would my sister want to involve Toby? It would only drag him into a war and force him to pick sides; he was better off being a normal, oblivious nineteen year old. All he had to worry about was friends calling to tell him that they couldn't hang out, I felt really bad about canceling our lunch plans but what else was I going to do?

"I said we'll probably need Toby's help. Sabrina, can you call him and ask him what he knows?" She said nonchalantly, prompting an extremely upset Puck to turn to me.

"How much have you been hanging out with this guy? Is he your new boyfriend or did you just kiss him and run away too?" He demanded and suddenly I was hit with a wave of emotions and memories.

"_So who's your favorite superhero?" I challenged. All he ever did was talk about how he was a comic book expert and I was growing increasingly interested in who he thought as the best._

"_Easy, Captain America." He replied quickly, flashing me a cocky grin._

"_Why?" I inquired. Don't get me wrong, Steve Rogers is pretty super and he's definitely a hero but I never considered him to fit the same mold as Superman or Wolverine, he was a Bruce Wayne. Both Bruce Wayne and Steve Rogers were determined; they good people with above average, but not super, strength, speed, and endurance. However Bruce Wayne was also a skilled inventor and fabulously wealthy, Steve Rogers just had a good heart._

"_What do you mean? He's Captain America, isn't that enough?" He teased before holding my hand in his._

"_Ugh, whatever Toby," I groaned and scrunch my nose in mock distaste._

"_Fine, who's yours? And why?" He quirked a thick, black eyebrow upwards. I paused for a moment and thought carefully before replying._

"_Wolverine because he's not the best guy, he's sort of a jerk, but he's practically invincible and, when push comes to shove, will protect the ones that he loves. I like how he's not your stereotypical good guy and how he was both born with super abilities and given abilities by evil scientists. Like he had the claws, well they were just extra bones at first, and can regenerate so the only way to kill him is to behead him but also has the adamantium injected to turn him in a weapon and make his bones unbreakable." I finished, completely out of breath._

"_Okay that's an okay reason I guess," He laughed a deep, throaty laugh before bringing me closer to him._

"_Hmmm, I think it's a pretty good reason," I whispered before pecking him lightly on the lips, "Race you to the fountain," I called out. I heard him groan and felt the wind at my back as I ran towards the stone mermaid fountain. _The memory warped and twisted until I was somewhere else with someone else.

"_Grimm, are you ready?" Puck asked impatiently, pacing back and forth._

"_Give me a second," I shouted to him before picking up my backpack and joining him. We walked towards the town square, sweating heavily in the sweltering heat. I was starting to wish that I'd brought a water bottle when I spotted the fountain._

Suddenly I was brought to another point in time when Puck and I were at the fountain.

"_I knew you were in love with me." A cocky blonde boy teased, glancing at my lips quickly before fixing his blue eyes on mine. I wanted to kiss him again, slap him, and flee all at once. I fled._

"_Sabrina," a voice called out but it wasn't Puck's. _My vision distorted slightly as I was brought face to face with the man I had been trying to desperately to track down.

"_Uncle Jake," I lunged towards him, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tightly._

"_Sabrina, I don't know how long we have so this has to be quick. I'm being held in a remote location, I don't know where, but I do know that only blood magic can release me. You need either Mr. or Mrs. Arachnid to let me out. Oh, and they have a son who can unlock it as well. Once you get me out, we need to find this list that Maleficent has. It has all of the names of the members of the organization on it; if we enchant it then none of them will unable to magically persuade us Grimms to help their cause. However you have to remember_-"

Sabrina?" I heard Daphne call out to me, "Are you okay?"

"Grimm, can you hear us?" Puck demanded his voice laced with concern and urgency.

"I saw Jake, we need to call Toby." I said quickly before considering the consequences that saying that simple sentence would have. Puck muttered darkly to himself before standing up and leaving while Daphne gasped in shock. I wanted to slap them both and make them understand without having to explain. We didn't have time to waste on moody boys or shocked girls. We finally had a real plan.


	19. Chapter 19

"So what's the deal with you and Mr. Forever Seventeen?" I probed, trying to get a feel for whether or not Daphne's first kiss was as serious to her as it had seemed to me.

"Well," She dragged out her first word, her face becoming scarlet, "I think he likes me but I don't know. He hasn't officially asked me out or anything but I think we might date. What about you and the Trickster King, who apparently you kissed and ran away from and forgot to tell your sister about."

"Well, you see-"

"And what's the deal with you and Spiderman? Are you guys a thing because, damn Sabrina, you don't even have time for one boy much less two." I raised an eyebrow at her cussing but otherwise left it alone, I could remember being fifteen and cursing like a drunken sailor myself.

"There's nothing going on between Toby and me, he's just a friend," I said with conviction and it was true. I had no intention of dating Toby-or really anyone for that matter-Daphne was right. I needed to stay single and work on the case and then myself after that. I had to find my tattoo-worthy passion or adventure and I didn't see how making out with a teenage boy in the back of a movie theater was going to accomplish that.

"Well then tell Puck that-"

"I did," I protested, cutting her off. I didn't understand why he was always so pissy when I had been pretty clear that I didn't want to date him. I know that I had slipped up the one time and kissed him but that was over a week ago, I thought that we were past that.

"Well tell him like you mean it. Sabrina, just explain everything to him because, while I know that Puck is being slightly immature and overly dramatic, he really cares about you and won't be any help to us unless you two make up. Besides, he's going to need to be okay with Toby helping us." She whipped out her phone and sent another text message before looking back up at me.

"I just don't understand why everyone thinks that Toby helping us is such a big deal," I said stubbornly.

"Because he like you Sabrina and even though Toby knows and I know that you aren't going to get it on with him, Puck doesn't. So please, just go find him and talk some sense into him." She said exasperatedly.

"Fine, but don't ever say "get it on" while referring to me again." I teased before walking off with the intent of having a very awkward conversation with a very moody fairy. I wasn't too excited, believe it or not. In fact, with every step I took, I could feel myself tense with nervous anticipation of confronting him. I firmly believe that there should be a manual to boy behavior because absolutely everything that they did confounded me. So they didn't gossip or concoct complicated means to get girls' attention, but the simplicity and honesty that they used infuriated me. How could someone be so closed off and open about his emotions at the same time? Would it kill Puck to explicitly state what was upsetting him instead of going off somewhere to sulk? Now I had to trudge around in the suffocating heat in hopes of finding a grouchy Puck. I was considering aborting my mission when I finally spotted him. I had horrible pit stains and could smell a very rank scent, that I was just praying wasn't my own, but quite frankly, I didn't really care. I was done wasting time, so I walked right up to him hit the back of his head, hard.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled, maybe I shouldn't have been quite so forceful.

"Stop sulking okay? I'm sick and tired of having to find you and give you a massive ego stroking so that you will help me work on a mission that you dragged me into in the first place. So we have to call Toby, so what?" I said angrily, letting loose all of the frustration I had built up in my hour and a half of searching. I had originally planned on being very sweet and gentle with him but at that point I was angry enough to bite his head off.

"You don't get it, do you Ugly?" He asked incredulously, as a highly annoyed and patronizing smile slid onto his face.

"Get what?" I practically screamed, "Tell me what is bothering you so that I can fix it because we DON'T HAVE TIME!"

"I like you Grimm. I wasn't playing around when I said that I was going to marry you someday, it's going to happen even if I have to club you over the head and drag you back to my cave. Do you think I would be nineteen years old if I didn't feel that way? I don't want to age, but you do, so I age with you. So, yeah, it pisses me off that you're spending a ton of time with your ex-boyfriend and completely ignoring me." He looked me straight in the eye the entire time he was talking. I could feel chills run up and down my spine and didn't know how to respond. He had done exactly what I had asked of him and, now, I wished that he hadn't. Everything was starting to add up in my mind and I didn't like it. I could remember him using his favorite sweatshirt as a bandage for my arm and dragging me through the thick rain, but they no longer seemed like rare, sweet moments. They suddenly appeared to be loud declarations of love, events that forced me to make a commitment at nineteen. I wasn't who I needed to be in order to make that promise. I needed time to grow, explore the world, and finish college for Pete's sake.

"There's nothing between me and Toby. I swear to you, we're just friends," I began slowly, "But I don't really have it in me to start a relationship with you right now, maybe in ten years. For now, can we just work together and bring Jake home?" I asked quietly.

"Sure Sabrina," He responded wearily. He ran a hand through his hair before appearing to reach for mine but then backing out at the last second, "Let's call Spiderman". I could sense that I had broken something inside of the grown up prankster and considered giving his hand a squeeze but decided against it. I couldn't keep giving out mixed signals, so we walked quietly, side-by-side, back to Daphne.

"So did you guys kiss and make up?" She asked jokingly before receiving dark looks from both of us and abruptly changing the topic, "Sabrina, can you call Toby and explain, as simply as possible, our current predicament and ask him to help us?" She begged. I nodded mutely and walked off to call him, but not before hearing a bit of their conversation. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, it just happened.

"So, how'd it go?' Daphne inquired in a falsely chipper voice. There was a slight pause before Puck responded rather gruffly.

"I told her the truth and she wasn't ready to hear it. Sometimes I really hate your sister." I felt small tears well up in the corner of my eyes as I heard this.

"You're in love with her," Daphne reasoned.

"That's why I hate her." The tears began to spill over and I started to run. My heart was going a mile a minute and so were my legs. I just needed to exhaust my body and think about something other than how heartbroken Puck sounded. I couldn't be crying when I asked Toby to come to Texas and betray his parents. Crap, how could I possibly ask him to betray his parents? Realizing how bleak the situation seemed and deciding that it would be easiest to pull the bandage off quickly, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Spiderman.

"Her Sabrina, what's up? He asked excitedly and I felt my stomach twist.

"Toby, I need to tell you something serious and I need you not to get mad," I then explained the entire situation to him and, after he flipped out a little bit, was able to persuade him into taking a flight down to meet us without telling his parents. I could tell he wasn't thrilled about the scenario but that he would help. Now I just had to hope that he didn't have a change of heart ten thousand feet above the ground.


	20. Chapter 20

"So, what do you need me to do again?" Toby asked tiredly as he downed his third espresso. He had hopped on the soonest flight, which had happened to be a red-eye and hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Just call them up, tell them you're in Texas and go visit them. Then try to get them to tell you where they're keeping Uncle Jake and report back to us." I instructed before draining the last of my mocha and glancing outside at the dark, silent town. It was roughly four in the morning and almost nowhere was open. Thankfully, the coffee shop was run by a bookish woman, who slept all day and worked the night shift herself. He followed my gaze and yawned before responding.

"Okay, sounds good. So where am I sleeping tonight?" He rubbed his face sleepily.

"With us, we're staying in a hotel about five blacks from here. You can have the couch." Puck answered gruffly before gesturing towards the door. Daphne had decided to stay at the hotel and sleep so the short walk seemed endless and highly uncomfortable. No one said a word the entire time and the silence was deafening. We all remained mute until we had unlocked the door to our room and Puck handed Toby a blanket and pillow,

"Sleep tight Spidey, you have a big day tomorrow," His tone was sarcastic and cruel but I hoped that Toby was too tired to notice or care. Fortunately, while he could see how snarky Puck was being, he didn't seem to give a rat's ass and simply nodded before lying down on the couch and wishing me good night. I walked over to the bed Daphne and I had been sharing to see her sprawled across the mattress, preventing me from joining. I was about to sleep on the floor my self when Puck pulled a pillow off his bed and laid down in my spot.

"Thank you," my voice was barely a whisper but I knew that he'd heard me.

"You're welcome Stinky," He muttered before letting loose a loud snore. I smiled to myself and climbed into his bed before nodding off myself. Oddly enough, my sleep was dreamless. For the first time in over a month, I didn't have any strange memories or future scenarios play out in my head and was able to blissfully lose myself to the darkness.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked while attempting to stifle a yawn. I had slept well the night before but not very long and was now waiting for Toby to finish meeting with his parents.

"We could try to track down Maleficent, we really do need to find that list." Daphne suggested, looking infuriatingly wide-awake. I was beginning to wish that I had stayed home the night before, but then again who would have stopped Puck from punching Toby? He still wasn't too keen on working with the Arachnid.

"Hey where's Puck?" I asked suddenly, realizing that I hadn't seen the fairy since he let me take the bed. Daphne seemed unconcerned and shrugged dismissively before pouring over a large pile of magical items on her bed, searching for one that would lead us to the list. I decided to find the fairy boy who could only be stirring up trouble. I found him rather quickly but was extremely disappointed when I did. He was standing in a joke shop across the street purchasing a dozen whoopee cushions as well as a couple cans of silly string. Not in the mood for unnecessary farting noises or hair-full of silly string, I marched right up to him.

"What do you thin you're doing?" He asked angrily as I told the cashier that he wouldn't be purchasing anything. Clearly, Puck thought he was completely justified stocking up on prank paraphernalia. He was not.

"Stopping you from making my life more difficult. Why on earth would you need that many whoopee cushions?" I cried in exasperation. Puck stared me down for a moment before adopting a small, calculating smile.

"Listen Ugly, it's kisses or pranks. The choice is entirely yours," he turned back towards the clerk, "The monkey was mistaken, I'll buy these. Oh, and throw in a few bottles of slime and some silly putty." Enraged, I stomped out of the store. Who the hell did he think he was? He couldn't give me a choice like that. A person cannot, I repeat cannot, just tell a girl that she can either date him or be pranked by him. Then again, he wasn't just a person, he was a fairy. I kept repeating his sentence in my head, I knew there was something else about it that was bothering me. Puck had always been saying stuff like that to me, I mean when I was twelve he stole my first kiss and acted as if he was doing me a favor. Sure, it had been a nice kiss but-I figured it out. The reason why I was so upset about Puck's ludicrous ultimatum was because, deep down inside, there was a part of me that wanted nothing more than to kiss his brains out, but couldn't. If I was going to stay true to myself and my mission, I couldn't get distracted. I couldn't-I wouldn't let a guy mess everything up, not even a four-thousand year old fairy guy.

_**A/N:**_

_**Howdy Y'all,**_

_**So a prank is in the works, EEEEEK! I'm so excited, I've been waiting to do a prank since I started this story:) Feedback is greatly appreciated. I'm gong to keep writing today and maybe even upload the next chapter a day early. Otherwise, the next chapter should be up tomorrow. I absolutely LOVE reading all of your comments so please keep writing them:) Oh and I was wondering who watched Once Upon A Time? If you do please comment below and tell me your favorite character. Mine's Captain Hook, I would let him swashbuckle me any day3**_

_**-SSSTD**_

_**vote. comment. fan.**_


	21. Chapter 21

"So where's Puck?" Daphne asked distractedly as I walked through the door of the café, where she had asked me to meet her.

"You didn't say I had to bring him," I said a little grouchily, she perked her head up and looked at me thoughtfully before speaking again.

"What happened?" Her face twisted in confusion.

"Just Puck being Puck." I stated in a way that said I didn't want to talk about him at all and, thankfully, Daphne go the message. I sat down across from her and took a sip from the lemonade she had gotten for me. I couldn't imagina a beverage more satisfying than lemonade and this lemonade was one of the best I'd ever had. It was ice cold, but not watered down at all, sweet, and sour. I gulped down half of the yellow nectar before realizing that I might want to savor it. Miraculously, the drink had brightened my mood considerably and I was feeling rather happy. We spent the rest of the afternoon calling up family friends who might know information but to no avail. No one seemed to know anything about the list.

"So what about Toby? Has he texted you yet?" She asked after we had exhausted every resource in trying to find out Maleficent's location.

"No, I was thinking that maybe I should just call him instead." I pulled out my phone and dialed his number before listening to the annoying ringtone. After six rings I was afraid that he wouldn't pick up.

"Hello," Toby said in a hushed tone.

"Toby, it's me Sabrina. What's going on at your house? Did you find out where Jake is?" There was a brief pause on the other end before Toby responded.

"Yes, can you meet me at my house? My mom and dad just left."

"I'll be there in ten." I said quickly before hanging up telling Daphne what Toby had said. After a lot of persuading on her side, I texted Puck saying where I was going and why. Then I started to walk to meet Toby, all the while racking my brain as to where Uncle Jake could be. I had just reached the house when Toby rushed out to see me.

"Sabrina come quick!" He yelled, "We don't have much time, they're going to kill him soon!" I ran after him into the house. The first that I noticed about the house was that once I had stepped inside, the door locked automatically. I would have asked Toby about it but he was still dashing though the house, not wanting to waste time, I followed him. He stopped in front of a what appeared to be a small hall closet.

"He's through there," Toby said hurriedly and I crawled in between coats until I was in a large room. It was the room that I remembered from my dreams and sure enough, in the corner of the room, there was Uncle Jake sprawled across the floor, a bloody mess.

"Toby, we need to get him out of here," I cried in desperation, trying to lift up my uncle but failing miserably. I looked over to Toby and was shocked at what I was seeing, he appeared to be bleeding profusely from his nose.

"Ugly, why didn't you wait for me?" Puck demanded angrily before plucking Uncle Jake out of my arms and placing him inside Daphne's enchanted backpack, I was pretty sure that she didn't know that he had swiped it.

"Why did you punch Toby?" I asked incredulously as he sprinkled some transport dust on the backpack and it disappeared, letting me know that Daphne did, in fact, about him snatching the backpack and that she had most likely given it and the magic quite willingly.

"Because I've been waiting a week to do it." I wanted to reprimand him or make him apologize to Toby but instead was overcome by an immense feeling of gratitude towards him for getting Uncle Jake to safety. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed as tightly as I could. I felt him squeeze me back, a little surprised, and inhaled his sweet woodsy scent before letting go and walking over to Toby.

"Are you okay?" I asked cautiously, rummaging through my pockets until I found a tissue packet to offer him. He took a couple and started to gingerly clean himself up.

"Thank you. I'm fine, just try to control your boyfriend okay?' He asked wearily and I found I didn't have the energy to protest against the false title and nodded silently. We heard a door slam shut and the scuttling of a large spider entering the house.

"Quick, hide." Toby whispered.

"Hide? We need to get out of here." I insisted.

"You're not going anywhere. Good job son," A voice hissed as a large spider came into view. I rushed towards the door but it was shut too quickly.

We were trapped.


	22. Chapter 22

"That's not good," Puck emotionlessly as he sat down against the wall. I looked at him in disbelief. Was that all that he had to say?

"No shit Sherlock," I snapped before realizing that I needed to control my temper, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. What do we do now?" I slid down next to him, leaning my head back against the cold metal wall. We seemed to be locked in a bank vault of some sort. Somehow the Arachnids had built their house so that a closet ran into a perfectly insulated room.

"Oh my God, Puck, how are we going to get oxygen?" I asked in a panicked tone, not too keen on the idea of spending my last few days in small room with an unwashed Puck.

"Chill Grimm, there's a air vent. See?" I stood up to check out the vent, hoping for a way out but was sorely disappointed. It was covered in a grate that would be impossible to remove without a blowtorch or axe.

"So what do we do now?" I asked hopelessly while returning to my spot beside him. I felt his hand grab mine and allowed him to entangle our fingers. I should have let go but it was the reassurance that I needed and I wasn't strong enough to reject his comfort. I didn't want to string Puck along but I couldn't imagine being isolated just then so I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, taking comfort in the warm human being beside me.

"We wait. They'll have to come with food later on and then we can escape." I let myself be persuaded by his reasonable words and soothed by his calm tone.

"So what was your big prank that you were working on?" I asked at an attempt to distract us both. I felt him shake with a soft chuckle before his entire body shifted and he looped a long arm around my back.

"You'll find out once we get out, Stinky, not a minute before." I turned my head towards his and studied him for a moment. His bright blue eyes shone with mischief and his pink lips were spread out in a cocky smile.

"Ugh fine," I groaned, "Do you think Toby will let us out?" I placed my head back on his shoulder, knowing that he probably wouldn't be as optimistic about Toby's good will as I would.

"Listen Ugly, I know I'm no arachnid, but my spidey-sense is tingling. And not in a good way. I don't think your boyfriend is going to help us. Even if he didn't plan on getting us locked in here, I doubt he will go against his parents." I sighed in defeat, knowing that he was probably right. It was highly unlikely that Toby had orchestrated trapping us but at the same time he had never been good at confrontation and was fiercely loyal to his family. I knew we were on our own.

"So can you shape-shift into anything that will get us out of here?" I let go of his hand and pulled out my cell phone, trying to see if I could get service and call Daphne for help. However it wouldn't even turn on, the battery must have died.

"Umm, we could see if a rhino head-butt would work," He suggested half heartedly before undergoing the transformation. His pink wings shrank inside of his back, which was growing rapidly. His clothes seemed to melt into his grey, leather skin as he go on all fours. Within moments he was a rhinoceros and was getting ready to ram his horn into the door. I watched as he charged forward, eager to be free. However as soon as he touched the door with the tip of his horn he was thrust backwards and restored to his true form.

"Puck!" I screamed, rushing over to his unconscious form. I started to shake him, willing him to wake up and make some snarky remark but he remained motionless. I lowered my head to his chest while praying that I would find a strong, steady heartbeat underneath. Thankfully, he was breathing. I propped his head up on my lap and began to rock him slowly back and forth, begging him to wake up.

"I told you she was in love with him, son, but you didn't believe me. Here's your proof." Mr. Arachnid hissed before opening the door and pushing Toby in. I stood up quickly, hoping to escape, but the door was shut before I could take a single step.

"Sabrina-" Toby started but was cut off by his father.

"Say goodbye, my son, this Grimm is too stubborn to keep alive." Then I heard the scuttling noises of the spider walking to another part of the house. Toby started to walk cautiously towards me and I felt my resentment towards him building. Perhaps it had been building since we had been captured, either way, I was about to blow. I strolled up to him and brought my hand to the side of his face swiftly. The slap was loud and hurt my hand immensely, however it hurt him much more. He moved both hands to his cheek in pain. Not yet satisfied, I punched him in the stomach and placed my hand on his shaking shoulders before kneeing him where the sun don't shine. Now I was done. He crumple to the floor in agonizing pain and let out a soft moan.

"Are you finished?" He asked bitterly, still clutching his aching crotch.

"Yep," I chirped in a false upbeat tone, "So, why did you do this?" I demanded in a venomous tone. I was not in the mood to have a heart-to-heart with the guy who was going to stand idly by while I was murdered.

"Listen Sabrina, I didn't want to do this. I had no choice, I thought that they would let you go. They told me that they would-that you could leave and-well-then I thought that maybe-" He stammered, managing to stand up straight.

"Maybe what? That I'd forgive you?" I spat. I suddenly couldn't picture a prettier sight than Toby's head on a stick.

"That you'd give me a chance. Obviously, that's impossible now." He said sadly.

"No shit Sherlock, now help me wake him up." I sat down next to Puck again and squeezed his hand tightly. Toby remained where he was.

"There's a sleeping curse on him." He said quietly. What was up with these people and their sleeping curses? Why did everyone think that placing someone in an enchanted coma was the best way to knock them out. Couldn't they just operate the old fashioned way with a kick in the balls or even a bullet? I glared at Toby before bending down and kissing the handsome albeit unwashed fairy. I was about to pull my head away when I felt strong hands hold me there, his lips moving hungrily against mine. After another second, I managed to separate myself from him.

"You are so in love with me, Ugly." He smiled widely before seeing Toby. After spotting the gaping teen, his grin widened considerably, clearly pleased with the effects of the sleeping curse.

"Spiderman, so nice of you to drop in," Puck said like a man who had just won the lottery, "Now we have leverage."

"Excuse me?" Toby asked, his confusion evident.

"Either we go free or you die with us." Finally, a plan. Although I didn't agree with his methods, Puck had a point. The Arachnids would never let their precious Toby die, I would bet my life on that. Unfortunately, that's just what I was doing because if they didn't care about Toby enough to free us, I would die.

_**Howdy Y'all,**_

_**Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. Feedback is greatly appreciated so please let me know what you think. Honestly, you have no idea how happy reading your reviews makes me:) I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow but might even finish it tonight. I also created a forum for Once Upon A Time called "All Magic Comes With A Price". Please join:)**_

_**-SSSTD**_


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you really going to hold me hostage? I thought we were friends." Toby looked towards me desperately.

"Yes, we are because in case you haven't noticed _friend_, your dad wants to murder me!" I yelled angrily. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and sat down against the wall. Puck seemed content playing with a paper clip that he had found in his pocket so I had time to think. I tried to figure out a foolproof hostage negotiation scenario but my mind kept wandering back to the kiss. I knew that I still had feeling for Puck but I didn't think that I was in love with him or that he was in love with me. Despite everything he had said to me, I still didn't think that it was possible for the trickster king to love me. However what surprised me most was how I had reacted, I didn't even hesitate before puckering up to Puck. I didn't wonder if the kiss would work because, deep deep deep down, I knew that I loved him and that I always would. It wasn't the kind of love that swept someone off of her feet, it was so much more. The love I felt for Puck was one built on pranks, rivalries, and dependability; it was a result of waking up with goop in my hair and having a wooden sword-wielding boy at my side. So no, it wasn't what I had read about or seen in the movies because it was real. Thankfully, it was the kind of affection and devotion that, maintaining my sanity, forced me to be away from him and allowed me to grow as an individual. This realization gave me strength because it confirmed my suspicions about my feelings but also quieted my fears about being tied to someone. I was undeniably linked to Puck but I was also my own person.

"Alright, so Toby, you need to get your parents in here." I instructed the sulking boy. He looked up at me bitterly before respond.

"Why? What makes you think that I want to help you?" He asked pathetically, a defeated look in his eye.

"Because you've got the hots for Ugly here and, as I understand it, if you don't help us, she dies." Puck said forcefully. Toby nodded before large pincers protruded from his mouth and his lower half changed into the body of a large spider. I took a step back, not knowing what his sudden transformation meant for Puck and I.

"What are you doing?" I whispered slightly hysterically. He scuttled towards me and I made two fists with my hands in case he was going to try to knock me out.

"They can see everything we're doing on a TV upstairs but they can't hear anything. I'm going to wrap you up in web and pretend to suck you dry so that they'll come down and open the door." He said sadly as he noticed my aversion to his eight hairy legs.

"You've got to be kidding," Puck sad protectively before stepping slightly in front of me, "How do I know that you won't actually use your spidey-skills on Grimm?" While I could understand Puck's concern, I didn't believe Toby to be capable of murder. He could a massive jerk but not a killer.

"It's fine, but Toby, you should know, I'm going to put up a really good fake fight first," I ran towards him and punched him in the pinchers before kicking a spindly leg, causing Toby to groan in pain. I moved to kick another leg but Toby was too fast. He grabbed my wrists and toed them together with sticky web before leaving me and covering Puck in strong, silky thread. Once he was satisfied that Puck would break his bonds, he came back over to me and began to wrap me slowly. He rolled my body while he wove a cocoon-like trap for me. Several time his hands accidentally brushed what I like to call "private property" and he would blush and stammer out an apology before continuing. After the fourth apology, Puck finally spoke up.

"Can you please stop groping my fiancé?" Puck demanded angrily. I couldn't see him because I was bound facing the opposite wall but I could picture his expression. His pink lips would be a sickly pale color and stretched tight against his gritted teeth as his blue eyes glowed.

"We are not engaged!" I managed to yell before I was gagged. Toby stroked my face gently before answering Puck.

"I'm being as gentle as possible. They should be here soon. You should really be nicer to me." He said defensively.

"Oh yeah?" Puck challenged. I wished that I could say something and diffuse the situation but the spider web was too effective and I was unable to utter a single word.

"Yeah, because I may care about Sabrina, but I don't give a rat's ass about you." He spat before lowering his head to my neck. I felt his coarse pinchers graze my skin as he pretended to drink my blood. I feigned losing consciousness, hoping that I didn't look too alive. Toby, realizing that I wasn't getting any paler lifted his head and placed a kiss on my forehead while discreetly rubbing a flour-like substance on my face. He accidentally drew blood between my eyebrows when the sharp corner of one of his pinchers pierced the skin.

"Sorry," he whispered, "It's almost over. They should be here any moment." He couldn't have been more right. Less than a minute later I heard the familiar scraping sound of Mr. Arachnid walking to our room. Evidently Toby heard it as well because he secretly slipped a pocketknife through the web into my hands so that I cold cut myself out once needed. Now I just had to pray that everything ran smoothly, otherwise I really would end up a spider's next meal.


	24. Chapter 24

"Ah son, good work. Now we just have to get her sister and two other family members to pledge their allegiance to our cause." The Arachnid had scuttled into the middle of the room. His eyes glittered ominously and I felt a chill run down my spine.

"Now!" Toby screamed as he held his father against the wall. I sliced through my webbed cocoon with the pocketknife I had been clutching. I jumped up to cut Puck out but he had whipped out his wooden sword from who knows where and had freed himself. He gave Mr. Arachnid's hairy abdomen a good kick before he scooped me up and started to flap his iridescent wings. Small, white, gauzy bits of web clung to him but otherwise the trip in the cell seemed to be a mere memory.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I asked moments after we flew out of the house. I felt Puck's grip on me tighten slightly.

"Yeah," He assured me, his voice devoid of emotion. I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to erase the pain-filled look he'd had when he had to fight his own father. We reached the hotel minutes later and I took a shower while Puck filled Daphne and Uncle Jake in on the details. I didn't want to talk with them; I needed to be alone and sort through my thoughts. As the hot water scalded my bare back, I tried to come up with a list of things that I needed to accomplish but kept coming up blank. There was no immediate threat of an attack or person to save; all that remained was the knowledge that there was an organization of Everafters who wanted to rule the world. But that wasn't anything new. For once everything was calm, I didn't have anything on my plate besides finishing up my online courses and being ready to help fight The New Hope. There was the list that contained all of the names of those intent on enslaving the human race but I doubted that it would be obtainable. No doubt, someone had destroyed it or enchanted it so that no Grimm could touch it. At that moment I didn't care; I just wanted to get back to normal, or as close to normal as possible when one is a fairy tale detective. I finished washing my hair and joined the others.

"So what do we do now?" Daphne asked tiredly. I could only imagine what she had gone through after finding out that Puck and I had been held captive.

"We head back home." I replied quietly, a small smile forming on my face as I pictured my own warm bed. Say what you will about hotel beds but they couldn't compare to mine. Daphne went on her computer and booked some tickets for her and Uncle Jake. Puck and I were going to take magic carpet back together. I could have flown back with my sister and uncle but Puck insisted on flying himself back and I decided that we needed to have a heart to heart, well as much of a heart to heart as one can have with a four thousand year old fairy boy.

"So what do you think about tattoos?" I asked once we were in the air. He looked at me in confusion.

"Umm, tattoos? They're fine I guess," He said a little uneasily, no doubt wondering why on earth I would start a conversation about them.

"I want to get a tattoo," I said firmly, "I don't know of what but that's why I want one. I want something that I want enough to want a tattoo of it."

"What?" He looked at me like I was a crazy person, his eyebrows knitted together and I could tell that he was considering checking to see if I had a fever.

"Never mind," I mumbled, a little upset that the guy, who according to a spell was supposed to be my true love, didn't understand why I wanted to decorate my skin. He nodded hesitantly before munching on a peanut butter and green meatball sandwich. We didn't talk at all for another hour or so until he broke the silence.

"So you want to experience something worthwhile enough for a tattoo?" Puck asked suddenly and I was overcome with the urge to hug and slap him. I longed to hug him because he had obviously spent the last sixty minutes thinking about what I had said and I wanted to slap him because he had scared me half to death by speaking when I had gotten used to the quiet.

"Yeah. Although I wouldn't mind loving something enough to get a tattoo of that." I said thoughtfully. His response was rapid and cocky.

"That's easy, just get my name tattooed across your forehead. That way, when I'm gone, everyone will still know that you're engaged." There were so many different things to argue with from that statement but one detail stood out above the others.

"You're leaving?" I inquired, not sure on how I felt about his departure. I had gotten used to the constant presence of the fairy in my life and wasn't sure that I wanted him to disappear.

"Well duh Ugly, I came here because I needed to find Jake and now we've found him. We're going to continue to investigate The New Hope and fend them off so that you can finish your stupid college." A small ache formed in my heart and I knew that I would miss him. I would miss this handsome, reckless, cunning, caring, mischievous, and blunt boy but, at the same time, I knew it was a good thing that he was leaving. I needed to finish my "stupid college" as he so eloquently put it. I also needed to figure out what I wanted in life and how Puck fit into it.

"Oh okay," I said pitifully, as soon as I said it, I cursed myself for sounding so pathetic. He could sense weakness and would mock me to no end. However, that particular moment, the Trickster King didn't tease. Instead he made eye contact and flashed me a wide toothy grin before bending forward and planting a big kiss on me. It wasn't passionate or long like previous kisses that we had shared but was filled with love and hope for the future.

"Listen Grimm, I know it will be hard to live each boring day without me but you'll survive and, before you know it, I'll be back." I didn't see the point in arguing with him so I settled for socking him in the shoulder, hard, and looking down at New York City lit up below us. The glowing skyscrapers were absolutely breath taking and they helped complete the most romantic moment I had ever had. True, he wasn't a gentleman but just like that wooden sword of his, he was always there and at that particular moment he was romancing me the only way he knew how: through jokes and insults. And honestly, that's all he needed to do.

Soon we were back in Ferryport Landing and I trudged up the stairs into my amazing bed. It was everything that I had imagined it would be and before long I was overcome with a dreamless sleep. The next morning I woke up perfectly refreshed, ready to go back to my old life, well my old life with a few minor adjustments. I was going to move out of my apartment and back into Granny Relda's old house and live with Daphne. The Sisters Grimm were in business again, this time for good.

"Stinky," Puck popped his head through my door, "We're leaving now." I hopped out of bed and rushed, straight past him, down the stairs to Uncle Jake. I gave him a massive hug before turning to the now slightly disgruntled Trickster King and embracing him as well.

"Take care of Marshmallow," He whispered, "Oh, and stay away from any other guys who turn into insects and might be in love with you, okay?" I pulled away from the hug to look him the eye.

"First of all, spiders aren't bugs. Technically, they are arachnids. And second of all, I will hang out with whoever I please." I stated stubbornly. He glared back at me before kissing my cheek rather sullenly. However he started to smile again once he glanced at my forehead, which, of course, terrified me. What did my forehead say? I bolted upstairs to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I saw a blonde girl with massive bedhead and the phrase "If found please return to Robin Goodfellow" branded across her face. Fuming I raced outside and screamed a few choice words to a the pink winged back of the jerk that I happened to be in love with. He spun around and gave me a mocking salute before continuing to walk with Uncle Jake to his car. I spent the rest of the day unsuccessfully trying to remove the permanent marker from my skin. At least one good thing came out of it, I figured out what tattoo I wanted to get. With the unsavory message still scrawled just above my eyebrows, I strolled into the tattoo parlor and told the heavily inked man what I wanted to get and where. I hadn't told Daphne where I was going and why so naturally she was very inquisitive about the bandage behind my ear. I told her that I had accidentally cut myself with an earring. However, underneath the white bandage, I really had a small wooden sword discreetly inked in a place where no one would really see it but would remind me of how I could always count on the fairy boy and his damn wooden sword. And I knew, regardless of whether or not we got married someday, Puck would always be a part of my life and, quite truthfully, I wouldn't have it any other way.

_**A/N:**_

_**Howdy Y'all,**_

_**So this story has come to an end. I don't think that I will write a sequel. There are several reasons for this decision but the biggest one is that I don't think Sabrina would have run into Puck again before he crashed her wedding. I believe that he would have stayed away and she would have gone to several more years of school, become a layer, and gotten ready to marry a normal human being before their paths crossed again. I'm considering writing some one-shots or even writing a story about Daphne which would take place after "The Mysterious Man Hunt" and would occasionally feature Sabrina but wouldn't quite qualify as a sequel. Anyways, I couldn't have asked for more amazing readers than all of you and I hope that you enjoyed this last chapter. There will not be an epilogue for the same reasons that there will not be a sequel. Don't worry, I will keep writing and maybe I'll even write a short story about Puck's adventures with Uncle Jake. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated:) I love you all3**_

_**-SS**_

_**vote. comment. fan.**_


	25. Chapter 25

I had this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that everything was about to change but I had no idea why. It seemed as though things had finally calmed down. Uncle Jake was safe and The New Hope was temporarily stalled so I should have felt at peace. At the very least, I should have been able to sleep which is why I was rather frustrated as I stared, wide-awake, at my bedroom ceiling for the third night in a row. I decided that it was pointless to lie in bed and quietly crept to the kitchen. I didn't want to disturb those who were able to sleep. Although I needn't have worried, I had never seen Sabrina be so relaxed. Ever since Puck left, she had a slight pep in her step that I had never seen before. I didn't know what had gone down between the two but, whatever it was, I was glad that it had.

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Daphne Grimm and I'm a fairytale detective. Alongside my sister, I live in a town called Ferryport Landing, which is home to many Everafters. An Everafter is a person or creature that can live forever, unless he or se is mortally wounded, control their own age, and, on occasion, possesses special abilities. Thanks to a caring, wolfish, old man and a power-hungry mirror, I am an Everafter as well. But for the most part, I identify as a fairytale detective. I have been chased by giants, almost eaten by a human-frog hybrid, and stopped a magic mirror with big plans. I also was a bit of a magic magnet, in a good way. I could easily use enchanted objects and was studying potions and spells in my spare time. Other than that, I was just your everyday fifteen year old.

I opened the fridge door quickly and started scanning the shelves. I saw some moldy mac 'n' cheese, a couple rotten apples, and a jug of chunky milk. I resolved to purchase some more food in the morning and walked into the living room. I plopped down on the cozy couch before turning on the old TV and turning the volume down, searching for a good show to watch. I had just settled in on a cheesy romantic comedy when the phone rang. This surprised me for several reason, the first of which being that I didn't know that the house still had a landline. I was also shocked because it was nearly three in the morning and I couldn't think of a single person who would call us at such an ungodly hour. I paused the program just as the dark haired beauty was bumping into the cute basketball player and jumped up to get the phone.

"Hello," I chirped, hoping that it was Peter Pan on the other end. We had kissed a couple weeks back and hadn't spoken since. He was handsome, charming, and completely impossible to figure out. I just wanted to know where we stood, I had never even liked a boy before, much less kissed one.

"Is Jakob Grimm there?" A female voice inquired and I felt disappointment at my dashed hopes.

"He's actually away at the moment. May I take a message?" I asked, feeling very mature. There was a slight pause on the other end before the woman responded.

"No thank you, can you please just tell him to call Mulan back when he has the chance?" Mulan?! I was about to squeal when the warrior princess hung up on me. I bit into my palm, hard. I couldn't believe that I had talked to THE Mulan. I freaked out for about a minute or so before I realized that something bad had to be brewing for someone to be seeking him out. The worst part was I had no idea when Uncle Jake and Puck would return. I whipped out my cell phone and quickly dialed his number.

"Hello," A male voice, not Uncle Jake's, responded after the fourth ring.

"Puck," I cried happily. It had only been a couple days and I already missed the mischevious boy and his amusing antics.

"Ah, Marshmallow," He began, "What do you need my help for this time? Did Sabrina get turned into something nasty? Can you send a photo?" He asked eagerly. I let out a small laugh before remembering why I had called him in the first place.

"Mulan called for Uncle Jake. It sounded urgent." The was a brief silence in the conversation as Puck told someone, I'm guessing Jake, what I had said.

"We'll see you soon." He promised before hanging up on me. I put the phone down happily before returning to the couch and pressing play on the remote. However I couldn't focus on the movie, I was just too excited and, before I knew it, the students were singing "We're in This Together" and I couldn't help but feel the same way. We had some sort of case and it appeared as though we would all be working together as a team.

_**A/n:**_

_**Howdy Y'all,**_

_**Here it is! I'm so excited to be writing about Daphne:) The updates will be slightly less frequent mainly because, as of tomorrow, I am no longer on spring break and am also working on another story right now. It's a Wicked fanfic called "How I Met Your Mother" and has absolutely nothing to do with the show. Please check t out and tell me what you think. Feedback is greatly appreciated:)**_

_**-SSSTD**_

_**P.S. Puck will have a role in the story but Puckabrina is no longer the focus of the story. However that doesn't mean that there won't be any Puckabrina moments, because there will.**_


End file.
